Mr & Mrs O'Connell
by RickLoveEvy
Summary: It was Evelyn first night and she turned into a woman. She was not a girl anymore. Wonder how was their wedding night? How they shared their romance and love as a married couple? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**The Night Before Their Wedding**

Disclaimer: I do not own any character in The Mummy or The Mummy Returns. All belong to Mr. Stephen Sommers and Universal studio.

The story happened after they back from Hamunaptra. If you haven't read on my previous story "Courage", you are suggested to read it before this. Reviews are welcome.

I have watched the mummy reboot. It's totally sucks! If they weren't going to cast Brendan and Rachel, why don't they cast younger actors with a new story. I mean new story! The movie started with Tom Cruise and his friend entering a village and got firearms attack from the locals. It was same with the opening of "The Mummy 1999" when Rick and Beni was attacked by the Medjai. They chose a British woman (though I like British) as a leading actress which is also same with "The Mummy 1999" played by Rachel Weisz but the leading role was not as smart as Evy! The sandstorm, perform the ritual on the altar and the humors in the movie all belong to "The Mummy 1999". I mean this is a reboot, why they borrowed the scenes from the previous movie. They were fucking lack of creativity! Just simply did some mix-and-mash and it cost 125 million. It wasn't The Mummy, it was Mission Impossible because the monster (mummy) was not important in the movie. They made Tom Cruise as the center of the movie, why don't they name it "Mission Impossible: The Rise of Zombie". The mummies weren't mummy, they were zombie I can tell you! And also there was plenty shadows of Marvel in the movie as well. The organisation led by Dr. Jekyll shared a same concept of SHIELD in Marvel, the appearance of The Book of Dead like a Easter egg in Marvel's movie series and the ending of the movie is set up for the future Monster's series. They just made a movie with a superhero Tom Cruise who fought the mummy and Mr. Hyde rather than a mummy movie.

LyaCatWomen, thank you for your support. I hope you like this too.

Sorry for the long comments on the mummy reboot. Here's the story, enjoy. =)

Evelyn rolled back and forth on the bed. She couldn't sleep because she was nervous. She was afraid she might had sent him away. And she missed him too. 'He only left less than 2 hours and you already started to miss him' she thought. She was alone in her bedroom. This was the first night she slept without Rick holding her since the night she allowed him to stay in her room. Tomorrow was her wedding day. Their wedding day. She insisted to sleep alone because she believed it was a bad luck if she let her fiance stayed in her room at the night before their wedding. He wasn't believed in that silly tradition and refused to leave her bedroom. He wanted to hold her when she slept, when she had that nightmare but she assured him that she would be alright since the nightmare came less and less. And they had a fight. The second fight with Rick O'connell. (The first time they had a fight when he tried to pack all her stuffs into her luggage after the first time they back from Hamunaptra. He wanted to leave but she wanted to stay and find a way to kill the creature.) 'Oh... I couldn't stop thinking about him. Come on you silly girl, you just shouted at him and now you miss him' she mentally scolded herself. She had yelled at him and kicked him out of her room. "Evy..." he said when he turned around but she slammed the door at him. "Women" he said quietly as he was frustrated at the situation. "Tomorrow she will be your wife and you had a fight with her. Great move O'connell. And she slammed the damn door at your face" he swore. He was angry. 'Women were so unpredictable' he thought as he walked into his room and closed the door behind him. He stripped down all his clothes and lay on his bed naked. He hooked both hands together behind his head, staring at the ceiling. He was asleep within minutes.

She accepted the fact that he was right indeed. Nothing bad could happened if she let him stayed in her room. And she felt sorry for yelling and slammed the door him. She was gonna apologised to him. She grab her robes and walked to his room. She turned the doorknob and found it was unlock. She quietly opened the door to his room, walked inside and closed the door. He was asleep on the bed. Naked! Without underpants this time! Totally naked! He was a light sleeper. He opened his eyes when he sensed movement in his room. There she was, standing in front of the bed, staring at him. He covered himself with the blanket as soon as he realised he was naked. She couldn't see a thing in the darkness but she knew he was naked. And her cheeks were burning. Thanks to the darkness! "Evy?" he asked after he covered himself. "I'm sorry for yelling at you" she said quietly and looking at the floor like a kid did something naughty. When she said that, his anger disappeared. He couldn't stay angry at her. "Come here... No, stop. Give me a minute" he said as he tried to wear his boxer under the blanket. She smiled as she was amused with the situation. "Okay" he said as he gesturing at her to lay beside him after he had his underpants on. Not that he was embarrassed, but they weren't married yet. It wasn't proper for her to lay beside him with his naked state. He didn't want to embarrass her. "Could't sleep?" he asked once she was nestled in his arms. "No without you" she said as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. "Good night Mrs. O'connell" he said quietly and closed his eyes.

I know it's a bit short but I promise the next chapter will be coming tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 2

The Wedding

She opened her eyes when she sensed brightness. She was in her bedroom and Rick wasn't beside her. He probably carried her back to her room this morning. Today's the day Evy. She smiled when she thought about today was her wedding day. She never dreamed she would be married after she broke up with George. She also never thought that she would be married to a guy like Rick. He was a former Legion, a adventurer, a gun fighter who saved her from the undead. But she was different. She was just a clumsy librarian. 'But I love him. And he loves me too' she thought and smiled. She quickly went to her bathroom to get ready because she had spent so much time on her thoughts.

Knock... knock...

"Evy" Jonathan was calling for her. "Come in" she said. "Look at you. You are beautiful old mum. My girl is all grown up now and there is a guy who willing to take care of you. I'm proud of you Evy" he said. "Thank you" she said as she hugged him and kissed his cheek. He squeezed her and released her from him. "These are from O'connell. Rick, these are from Rick" he corrected himself as Rick was soon-to-be his brother-in-law. They were family now and her sister was Mrs. O'Connell. "Are you ready?" he asked and she nodded. She was nervous and her throat was tight she couldn't speak. When they reached the small chapel at the town, she stopped at the entrance. "Evy?" he asked but she didn't answered him. She looked into the chapel to search for her soon to be husband. He was there sitting on the bench. The contrast of his dark brown hair made him looked more handsome in that black suit. She took a deep breath and nodded her head at her brother.

Rick was nervous as she was. He never thought he was a married guy because he was nothing but a soldier. He had nothing but she had a house in Cairo and also London. He was a prisoner and guess what, she saved him from being hanged in the Cairo prison. "She saved my neck and also my soul" he thought while he was waiting Jonathan to bring Evelyn to the chapel. Of course there were plenty of women fall under his charming spells, but Evelyn was different with other women he had met before she came into his life. She was stubborn though the Bembridge scholars had rejected her application several times. But she wasn't going to give up. She had the courage that most men didn't have. When she raised the undead, the men were running off as soon as they could but she wasn't. She insisted that she wanted to stay, to stop the creature. She had the courage to give herself to the creature to save the men's lives though he could see her fear through her eyes. That was the time that Rick O'Connell knew his heart wasn't his anymore. She held his heart. He didn't want to let her go. He was afraid that he didn't have the chance to see her anymore, never had the chance to tell her 'I Love You'. But he saved her from being sacrificed by the creature and from that moment he swore to himself that he would spend his whole life to protect this woman. She was gorgeous, smart, courageous and strong but he wasn't well-educated, he was an orphanage, and also like she said, he was filthy, rude, and a complete scoundrel. Deep down in his heart he knew she didn't deserve a guy like him but she chose him. With that he decided that he would spend the rest of his life to make himself worthy for her.

The music started, he turned his head and stood up. Jonathan walked her down the aisle, took her hand and placed on Rick's hand. "You look gorgeous" he said as he looked into her eyes. "Thank you" she said. "Erhemm..." Jonathan cough as they were about to kiss. They turned and faced the minister. "Do you Richard take Evelyn as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" the minister said. "I do" he said without hesitation. " Do you Evelyn take Richard as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" "I do" she said as she smiled. They exchanged the wedding ban which they bought from the local market in Cairo. He thought women like fancy stuff but Evelyn was different. She didn't choose a decorative ring but instead she chose a simple golden rings for both of them. "With these in mind that I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" the minister said. He didn't need to be told twice. He kissed her soft on the lips and she wrapped both arms around his neck. They shared the first kiss as husband and wife. "There is plenty of time for that. You will have the whole bloody night to carry on. Now please stop!" Jonathan said as he was done with their romance. "I think he is jealous" he said after their lips broke apart. She just smiled. "I love you Mrs. O'Connell" he said as he looked into her hazel eyes. "I love you too Mr. O'Connell" she said as she looked into his blue eyes. Jonathan left the newlywed couple afterward and went to the local casbah to have some fun. He wasn't going to stay in the house tonight. He knew married couple would have something else to do on their wedding night. That was the last thing he wanted to hear. They had their wedding dinner at the English Restaurant near the chapel. They shared a dance together, not quite moving but holding each other simply enjoying the moment. She rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped both arms around her waist. They went back to their table to finish their food. "Evy, you don't need so much drinks. You don't hold your liquor well. And that is the last thing I want tonight" he said. "Mr. O'Connell what is your intention?" she asked in a seductive tone. "I thought you want to get me drunk so that you can have your way with me" she said with seductive smile. "I don't want you to get drunk, honey. Getting you pass out is not my plan. I want you to remember in the morning" he said. "Right. Shall we leave then?" she asked with a yawn. "I'm sorry" she apologized as she was embarrassed. "Okay. Let's move before I had to carry you when you sleep on me" he said and stood up. When she stepped into the house, she quickly ran away from him. He rolled his eyes as she was making this hard for him. But she was teasing him. And he knew it. She was in her bedroom. They had decided to make her room as their room. He grabbed her around her waist from behind and she jumped. "It's just me" he whispered in her ear with a hushed tone and kissed her ear. "I'll go change my clothes. Don't want to ruin this dress" she said. "You're right. I might tear it apart" he said with a large grin on his face as he removed his hand from her waist. She blushed at his comments but said nothing and walked into the bathroom to get change. He took off the dinner jacket and the bow tie, unbuttoned two buttons of his shirt while waiting for her to get change. The sound of the turning doorknob caught his attention and he turned his head towards the bathroom. She was wearing the pearl-white silk robes he bought her. It showed off her curves. She was gorgeous. Hair falling down to her back. She walked to the window, looked at the street. He wrapped both arms around her waist and she rested her back against his chest. He wasn't going to rush her because he knew this was her first time. If she needed time, he would wait. He hoped the wait wouldn't kill him. "This isn't your first time right?" she broke the silence. "Hmmm... yes. Something in your mind?" he said as he knew something was eating her. "No, I don't know what to do. I... I... never..." she could find the courage to tell him. "I know this is your first time. And you don't have to be afraid. I will never hurt you" he said and she nodded. "But it will hurt, won't it?" she said as she knew what she was talking about and he wasn't going to lie to her. "Yes it hurts at first and there is no way to prevent it. But when you relax, it gives you pleasure that you never had before. You just have to relax and feel it" he said. "How does it feel?" she asked. "Well if you mean sex, nothing much to feel, it is simply for fun to pass my time. If you mean make love, well I don't know. Never made love to a women before. You are the one who can tell me how it feels" he said and she turned around to face him. Stand on her tip toes and kissed him. She wrapped both arms around his neck to support her weight while he wrapped both arms around her waist. He used his tongue to open her mouth and slid inside her. Their tongues were intertwined, twisted and turned in their mouth. He had gone hard when they shared a passionate kiss. She could feel something hard in his pants when he pulled her close to him. He grabbed her bottom and rubbed against her. She let out a moan.

The kiss was wet and sloppy. He bend down scooped her into his arms and walked to the bed without breaking the kiss. He broke the kiss to lay her down onto the bed. He straddled on top of her body and kissed her hard. He untied the knot of her robe as he kissed her. His lips left hers and nibbled her earlobe. His lips travel down to her neck and gently sucked her skin. He took off her robe and finally got to see her. She wasn't wearing any undergarments under her robe and that surprised him. "You are beautiful" he said. "No, I'm not" she said as she was blushing. "Yes you are. The most beautiful woman I ever seen" he said and kissed her breast and sucked it gently. He grinned as he thought she would had a love bite on her body. He gently kissed her nipple, licked it with his tongue and sucked it hard. "Ohhhhhh" she moaned as she dug her fingernails into his shoulders. After he done kissing her both nipples, he kissed her down to her torso while his hand caressed her inner thighs. He wanted to kiss her further down but decided to against it. He had the rest of his life to explore the other parts of her body. He kissed his way back to her lips and she started to unbuttoned his shirt. He didn't notice she was unbuttoning his shirt as he was too caught up in the passion kiss. Their lips broke apart when both of them needed air. "Wow... I didn't know you have done this" he said and she blushed even more. He loved when she blushed especially he was the one who causing it. He took off his shirt and stood up. He unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his pants, unzipped it and let it fall onto the floor. He stripped out from his boxer and straddled her once again. He kissed her nipples and sucked it gently. He spread her legs and lay on top of her between her legs and eased his weight on her with his elbows. He kissed her hard on the lips by using his tongue to open her mouth. He started to position himself while he was kissing her, in order to ease her nervousness. He was kissing her while he entered her slowly. She was tight and suddenly there was a barrier. He pushed his way through it and she cried out. "I'm sorry" he said as he rested his forehead against hers. "It's ok. I want it too" she said. He waited her to relax and let her to get use with his size inside of her. He wasn't small guy and he knew it. She kissed him and he took it as a go. He started to thrust in slow rhythms, waiting for her to want more from him. "Wrapped your legs around me" he said. She did what he told and wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. He kept the rhythms slow and steady, kissing her all the time. When he sensed her breathing became fast, he knew her climax was not far then he thrust faster and hard. "Rickkkkkkkkkk" she moaned as she reached her climax and dug her fingernails into his back. "Evyyyyyyyyyyyy" he groaned as he came after her. He thrust deep one last time and finally, he spilled his seeds into her. Both were grasping for air. He rolled onto his back, afraid his weight might crushed her and pulled her into his arms. She pulled the blanket to cover herself. She was still embarrassed to had him seen her naked body but just now she was too distracted by his kisses and touches. He laughed a little but didn't make any comments. They were still catching their breath. "How was it?" he asked as he kissed her forehead. He could tell that she enjoyed it when she moaned and screamed his name but he wanted to make sure by hearing it from her. "It was wonderful" she said and kissed his chest. "You are wonderful. Are you sore or something?" he said and caressed her back. "A little" she said. She lifted her head from his chest and looked into his beautiful blue eyes. "I love you" she said and kissed him. "I love you too Evy" he said as he yawn after the kiss. "I guess you are tired" she said as she laughed at him. "Yeah, you know you wore me out. Ouchhh" he yelped in pain as she pinched his chest. "You wanna see my back? I think I might have some marks on my back. Get it from your little fingernails" he said as he grinned. "You are embarrassing me" she said. "I'm not embarrassing you. I do like it when you did that. It felt like I was doing the right thing on you" he said. "Really?" she said. "Yeah" he said. She lay her head back down on his chest and wrapped an arm on his waist. "Goodnight" she murmured. "Night Evy" he said and kisses the top of her head.

Another chapter is coming!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Two is better than one**

*vieirinha3 & LyaCatWoman, thanks for your supports. I hope you like this too.

She woke up to answer a morning natural call. She gently moved under his arm, carefully not to wake him. She grabbed a shirt on the floor to cover her naked body. She didn't care who shirt she wore and walked into the bathroom. After she done, she came out from the bathroom and the sound of snores came into her ear. Her husband was snoring and she smiled as she thought this man was her husband. She quietly climbed onto the bed and moved back under his arm, laying on her side, her back against his chest. His arm was tight around her, like he didn't want to let her go even in his sleep. She covered his arm with hers and drift back to sleep.

He woke up before her and noticed she had put her clothes on. No, it wasn't her clothes, it was his shirt. He did look good in that shirt but she looked sexy in his shirt because the top two buttons were unbuttoned. He had a peek on her breasts through the unbuttoned shirt. Temptation calling for him. He couldn't get hold of himself and kissed her chest right above her breasts. She woke up when his lips touched her skin. "Good morning Mrs. O'Connell" he said after he kissed her briefly on the lips. "Good morning" she said with a smile. "You know... you look sexy when you are naked but you are more sexy in this. Quite tempting. I guess you are not a total loss" he said as the large grin showed on his face. "Ohhhh... scoundrel" she said as she narrowed her eyes. But she was smiling. She was glad that she was married to this scoundrel. He lifted the blanket and scooped her into his arms, carried her to the bathroom. "What are you doing?" she asked as she was confused but lay still in his arms. "I thought we could... you know... try that bathtub. Whether it fits for two" he said with a seductive tone. And she had goosebumps on her skin. He carried her into the bathroom and kicked the door closed. He set her on her feet and unbuttoned her shirt. He run the warm water and step into the bathtub. He gesturing her to join him and sat between his legs. She was embarrassed but decided to trust him. She sat down between his legs and lay her back against his chest. He poured some water onto her head to moisture her hair. He poured some shampoo on his hand and began to wash her hair. He massage her with his fingers in a circular motion and she was relax. He rinsed her hair after that and began to wash her body with a sponge. Her breathing became fast when the sponge touched her skin especially sensitive places. Oh god, she wanted what she had last night. Her husband touches and kisses. Somehow he knew her thought as he dropped the sponge and moved his hands to squeeze her breasts. One of his hand travelled down to her womanhood and spread her legs. He used his fingers to parted her lips and found her clit. He gently rubbed her clit and caress her nipple with his thumb at the same time. He kissed her neck and shoulder while he was rubbing her clit and squeezing her breast. She came quite fast as he was giving her pleasure in three ways at the same time. "Rickkkk" she moaned as he sent her to climax by moving his hand fast on her clit and pinching her nipple at the same time. He moved both hands to her waist, holding her while she calmed down from climax. She never thought a woman could have such pleasure without sexual intercourse. She noticed something hard was pushing at her lower back. She blushed when she realised it was her husband's erect penis. He turned her around to face him and kissed her. He took her hand to his erect penis and she broke the kiss as she was embarrassed to touch her husband's most intimate area. He grinned as he hold her hand in his and began to stroke his long shaft. He moved his hand away and closed his eyes as her hand was stroking his long shaft. "Ohhh god" he groaned as her hand covered the tip of his head. He lifted her up to let her straddled on his thighs. He position himself at her wet opening and pushed her hips down onto him. He groaned as the sensation was good. "You feel so good honey" he said in a low voice. And he kissed her. She wrapped both arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. He grabbed her hips and lifted her up and down, back and forth. She was a fast learner. It wasn't long that she knew how to roll her hips and gave him the pleasure. He rolled his hips together with her and held her body close to him. She buried her head on his shoulder and tighten her grip around his neck as the climax was near to reach. "Rickkkkkkkk" she moaned as her body was trembling from the climax. "Evyyyyyyyy" he groaned as the contraction of her vaginal walls tighten around his penis and he came after her. He squeezed her with a strength that he might crushed her but he couldn't help himself as he spilled his seeds inside of her. He was still holding her but more gently and she rested her head on his shoulder. Both of them were breathing hard. "Are you still with me?" he asked and kissed her cheek. "Hmmm" she was tired from the extreme orgasms. Twice in the morning. He lifted her into his arms and carried her out from the bathtub.

He set her on her feet to dry her off then carried her out from the bathroom and lay her down onto the bed. She was exhausted and drifted to sleep instantly. He covered her with blanket and kissed her forehead. He walked back into the bathroom to shower. After that he got dressed and made his way to the kitchen, prepared breakfast for her when she woke up. After two hours of sleep, she woke up and found her husband wasn't in the room. She got dressed and went downstairs to find him but he wasn't in the house. He left a note on the dining table and the breakfast he prepared for her.

Evy,

I got a call to pick up Jonathan at the bar. Be back as soon as I can.

Love Rick.

She smiled as she read the note. She loved the life she had now. Married life was wonderful. He was like the missing part of her. Being married to him she felt like she had found her missing part. Though she always took care of her brother like she was the elder sibling in the family but she never knew that she needed someone to take care of her. Being Evelyn, there was nothing a woman couldn't do without a man and that's why she broke off with George without hesitation. Until she met Rick. Her savior, lover and soulmate. A guy who dare to stole her kiss and swept her off her feet. She knew her husband was not as gentlemen as British guys like George, he probably was not well-educated but she didn't care. The thing that really caught her heart was Rick truly care about her feelings. Rick always put her first, unlike George who only care for himself. Rick was the one who went to the hell and saved her from the undead. 'Is there any guy in the world could do this? No, I don't think so. Unless he truly loves you' she thought. He could run to somewhere safe and left everything in Egypt. But he chose her. The sound of footstep broke her thoughts and she went to find out who it was. "Jonathan!" her brother was drunk as usual. "Hello... old mum" Jonathan greeted his sister with few hiccups. "Jonathan why can't you grow up and stop getting drunk?" she said as she was tired to deal with her brother. She had taken care of her brother over the past few years when he gotten drunk. "Let's get you back into your room" Rick said. After he set Jonathan down onto his bed, he went to find his wife. He found his wife in the living room. She was standing at the window, didn't realize her husband walked in until he wrapped both arms around her waist from behind. He kissed the top of her head and she rested her back against his chest. "I'm sorry" she said after a moment of silence. "What for" he asked as he turned her around to face him. He was confused with her apology. "For picking up Jonathan. I know he shouldn't get drunk all the time. I'm sorry" she said. "You have nothing to apologize, honey" he said and squeezed her shoulders. "But you are not responsible to take care of him. I know he is quite impossible but I love him. He's the only one I left. Of course and you too" she said. "Hey he's your brother and you're my wife now which makes him as my brother too. You're not alone in this anymore" Rick said and she raised up her head to meet his eyes. "Thank you" she said. "Nah... Next time I'll just drop him into the river. A lesson for him maybe" Rick said as he was trying to lighten up her mood. And he did it. She giggled and hugged him tight. "I love you" she said. Indeed, two is better than one.

Reviews! More are coming!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: New Life**

Disclaimer: The character Mag belongs to me.

*LyaCatWomen & vieirinha3, I'm glad that you like my story. Hope you like this too

Enjoy =)

His feet touched on the new land. He never been here before, considering the fact that he was a guy who seek for adventure, this place was the last place he would come. The plane was landed on the ground of London. Unlike the contrast temperature during the day and night in Egypt, the weather in London was cloudy in the most of the time. The newlywed couple had decided to leave Egypt for a while. It was suggested by Rick who knew his wife so well that she missed England. Indeed, he was right. He knew her better than herself. When she stepped on the British land, she never thought she missed the environment, the people, the buildings everything in London. She had not been in London for 2 years since she broke up with George. She was avoiding him all the time. But now she had nothing to afraid of because she was married to a guy who loved her with his heart. And she loved him too. She knew he would protect her if her ex-fiance dare to approach her again. Her husband was finding a cab to give them a ride to the house, which left by her parents for both siblings. Suddenly arms wrapped around her waist from behind. Her beloved husband. "How it is to be in London?" she asked. "It isn't hot like Egypt and that is good. Apart from that I don't know. I don't care where I stay as long as you are staying with me" he said and kissed her cheek. "Come on. The cab is waiting" he said as he released her and walked with her hand in hand to the waiting cab.

It took 30 minutes to reach the house. By the time he finally had a look at the house as she described, his jaw nearly dropped on the floor. "I thought you said it is a house" he said. "Yes it is" she said as she laughed at him. "It's a mansion, honey" he said and she giggled. "Welcome to O'connell's manor" she said as she opened the door for him. "What?" he was surprised by what she said. "Well, I'm married now. It's better to call it with my husband's last name which is my last name too" she said as she closed the distance between them. He dropped the baggage on the floor and wrapped both arms around her waist pulled her to him. He kissed her on lips. He couldn't keep his hands to himself whenever she was around. And her soft lips kept calling for him in his mind. "Shall I give you a tour?" she asked after their lips broke apart. She wanted to kiss him too. Non-stop and continuously kissing her husband. She couldn't help herself whenever he was around, especially when his strong arms wrapped around her body and their bodies were closed to each other. This man was weakening her self-control. She had to get away. Well at least an arm length distance. She guided him to the large living room. All furniture in the house were big and made by woods. Rick occasionally let out a 'wow', this was the largest house he ever seen and ever stayed. He never had a house before. He was raised in an orphanage in Cairo. He never had a family before. But now, she gave him everything he ever had. A house and a family. He wasn't alone anymore. He had a beautiful wife who loved him which he couldn't understand why she did. He didn't think she deserved him but she chose him. With that he promised himself that he would do anything to protect this women and make her happy.

"Hello, Evelyn" a women in middle-aged greeted the couple. "Hello, Mag" Evelyn said as she hugged the women. She had hired a housekeeper after they decided to move back to London. She was a widow and without a child. She had been the housekeeper since the day Evelyn was born. She was Evelyn's nanny too. "It's been awhile. I miss you so much" Evelyn said. "Look at you. All grown up. A beautiful young lady. And you must be Mr. O'connell. How charming" she said as she looked at him. "Nice to meet you" he said and kissed her cheek. "Call me Rick" he said. "If I have to call you Rick, I'm Mag" she said. "He is my husband" Evelyn said. In fact, she hadn't told Mag that she was married. "Congratulations Evy. I'm happy for you. And your parents would be happy for you too" she said as she hugged Evelyn. "Thank you Mag" Evelyn said. "Where's your brother?" Mag asked. "Egypt. He is getting all antiques pack and send to London. He will be arrived in few days" she said. "Oh I see. I miss him so much. Anyway, I think both of you are tired. Why don't you get some rest and I go prepare the dinner?" she said as she noticed Evelyn was exhausted. "Alright. Dinner sounds great. Thank you Mag" Evelyn said. Evelyn led her way to the room at upstairs while Rick carried the baggage. "This is your room?" he asked once they were inside the bedroom. "No. It was my parents. My room isn't fit for two. Mag suggested we could use my parents' room" she said. "Are you ok with that? I mean it was your parents room and" he said. "It will be fine for them I think. Don't worry" she said as she knew what he was trying to say. She took a deep breath and said, "But I miss them. It's been five years since they..". Her parents were dead when they went for an archaeology dig and suddenly the room collapsed, both her parents were found dead when the diggers finally found their bodies. He pulled her against him and held her close. That was the comfort she needed. After a moment, she moved slightly away and looked at him. "Thank you" she said. "That's why I'm here for" he said and kissed her softly on the lips. She kisses him back. "Just lay down and rest ok?" he suggested and she nodded. They lay on the big bed and she snuggled against him like she always did. Both drifted to sleep within minutes, exhausted from the long trip.

"Oh I miss your cooking Mag" Evelyn said. "You're always a good child, Evelyn" Mag said and added some food on Evelyn's plate. "So how did you two meet?" Mag said. "Well, Rick knew the location to one of the ruins in Egypt and we asked for his help. In fact, Jonathan was the one who brought him to me" she said and smiled at her husband like a schoolgirl. He smiled back and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "We got into some troubles but Rick managed to save us all" she didn't explain what exactly the trouble was as she didn't want to scare Mag. "Looks like you fall in love with your hero" Mag said as she could see Evelyn was in love and from the way Rick looked at his wife, she could tell this man loved Evelyn with his heart. Mag was happy that Evelyn had found someone she loved and willing to take care of her. "So tell me… is she naughty when she was a kid?" Rick asked as he grinned and his wife swatted him slightly on his shoulder. "Of course I'm not" she said. "Oh Evelyn was never a naughty child. He brother was the one who always broke the rules. She always spent her time in her father's library, buried her nose in the books. Jonathan used to say" Mag said and laughed as the memories came back into her mind. "There was a time her brother decided to lock the library and hide the key in his room. A usual thing he would do to tease his sister. When she found out it was her brother, he got hit with cold water on his head when he was passed out on the bed" Mag said and laughed. "At the end he had to take out the key because Evelyn wouldn't let him rest unless he unlocked the door to the library" Mag added. "Oh Yeah…. Never messed up with her… no kidding" Rick said and he straight away got a hard pinch from his wife. "Ouch" he yelped in pain. "That serves you right" she said. "I didn't say anything" he said innocently. "Her brother got that a lot from her. But it never stop him from teasing her. Oh I miss that boy" Mag said. "He will be back in the few days. Why don't you go and rest? We will take care of this" Evelyn offered her help. "Right. Goodnight Evelyn and Rick" Mag said and leave the dining room. "We should hire another housekeeper. This house is too big to handle" Rick said as he took all the plates to the sink. "I know. We will do it in the morning" she said as she was cleaning the dining table.

The couple went straight to their room after they had done cleaning. Since they were newlywed, they spent their time for love making until they were exhausted and drift off to sleep.

I know it's a bit lame but I need this chapter to continue my story. Review plssssssssss


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The invitation**

I think Rick and Evelyn were like other normal couples. I just want to emphasize on their normal life. Enjoy=)

The next morning they went to the town. They were in need of another maid. The cleaning loads in their house were too much for Mag to handle. They went to the labour office to ask for help. "Go on. Have a look" Evelyn said when they passed by an automobile shop. Rick was standing outside the shop, looking at the automobiles like a kid standing at a candy shop. "You like Beauford?" she asked. "Yeah… I was thinking our house is far from the town and we need transportation if we are going to stay here for longer" he said as he was looking like a kid asked for a candy from his mother. "You are right. It's not convenience to call a cab every time we want to come out. So, which one you like?" she said. "Me?" he asked. "I never fond of these things. And I also don't know a thing about cars" she said. "Well, at least I found out you are not that smart in everything" he said and grinned at his wife. "Ohhhh… scoundrel" she said as she narrowed her eyes. Finally the couple had made decision but they had to wait the call from the shop when their car was ready to be collected.

Evelyn who grown up in London, explained everything about London to Rick when they were walking hand in hand on the street. He listened to all the words she said and once in a while he would gave her quick kisses on her lips. "Evelyn, is that you?" a guy with a thick Cockney accent coming from their behind. It sounded so familiar. She turned around and, of course, it was George Clark. Who else would it be. She couldn't hide from him forever, especially they decided to stay in London. "Hello" she greeted with a fake smile as she was trying to be polite. "It's been ages" he said as he hugged her, all the while ignored the guy standing beside Evelyn. Rick wasn't a jealous kind but he definitely wasn't comfortable with the situation that his wife was hugged by a man other than her brother. She quickly moved away from George as she knew she was now a married woman. "This is George Clark, a friend of mine. And this is Rick O'connell, my husband" she stressed on the word 'husband' when she was doing the introduction. 'So you are that bastard George' Rick spoke in his mind. "Wow… you are married. I can't believe you are married. Congratulations" he said as he wasn't quite happy with the news. "Nice to meet you" Rick greeted as he held out his hand. Evelyn noticed a twisted face from George and she guessed her husband was giving George a strong grip on his hand. She tried so hard to control herself from laughing. "Nice to meet you too Mr. O'connell" he said and quickly removed his hand from being crushed by the American. "So you are back in London after all. Are you two planning to stay in London?" George asked the couple. "Yes. Why?" she asked as she was curious what he was up to. "That's great. I would like to invite both of you to come my house on next Sunday, the annual party remember?" he said. Clark's family was quite famous and rich in London. They had annual house party every year. "Of course I remember but I'm not sure whether I could make it since I am quite busy with" she said. "Oh come on. Don't give me that. It takes you only few hours at Sunday night" he said. "Alright, see you on next Sunday" Rick said. "Well, that's more like it. I think everyone is happy to see you. Well I shall leave you two then, I have few errands to run. Goodbye Evelyn" George said and smiling at Evelyn, ignoring the American. From the way he looked at her, Evelyn knew he was up to something. "Why did you accept his invitation?" Evelyn asked once George was out of earshot. "Why not? It's just a party, unless…. You still have a thing for him?!" he said as he raised his eyebrows. "Of course I'm not. Who do you think I am?" she said as she frowned, annoyed by her husband comments. "I know you don't honey" he said with a shy smile. "Don't honey me. Anyway, I have a feeling he must have something in his mind. I don't know but from the way he looks at me, I know he is up to something" she said. "Honey it's just a party. No big deal. If you don't want to go, we don't have to show up at the party" he said. "But you said we are going. It's not proper for not showing up when you have accepted the invitation" she said as she was being taught from all these years that one must kept their promises. "Whatever you say, honey. And don't worry if he has something in his mind, I won't let anyone hurt you" he said with his heart. "I know" she said and they kissed. The sound of her stomach growling broke their kiss. "Okay I get it. No food no kisses" he said as he laughed. The couple went to have their lunch and went back to the house.

Jonathan was arrived three days after them. Rick was driving his new Beauford to give Jonathan a ride. He did so because his wife asked for it. Jonathan was bringing back all the priceless artifacts from Hamunaptra in his suitcase and that's why Evelyn sent her husband to fetch her brother. All these artifacts were needed to be sent to British Museum. With that, the Bembridge Scholars might considered her application and admitted that Evelyn did have experience in the field. Her husband had promised her that they would be back into the field in the future. When you had taste the danger, you probably wanted to keep yourself safe all the time, or, you might considered to give yourself another try. She chose the latter. And because they would be back into the field, Rick had insisted to teach her on how to use firearm and also how to fight. He knew he couldn't protect her all the time when they were discovering another tombs. And now the couple was practicing on the firearm at their garden. He was showing her how to fire a rifle. "Keep it tight to your shoulder" he instructed from her back, showing her the correct way to hold a rifle. "Like this" she said. "Yeah… you did it real good honey. Okay, lead the target a little bit. It's right over there" he said. "I know where's the target darling" she said as she turned around to give him a look. "Okok" he laughed. "Shall I fire now?" she asked. "Yeah squeeze the trigger. Don't pull" he said. With that she squeezed the trigger but she missed the target. "I missed it" she said. "That was close! This was your first time and you did it real good honey. All you need is practice" he said. He taught her how to reload the rifle. "Woa woa… always keep it down if you don't want to shoot. It's dangerous" he said as she was pointing the rifle at him. "I'm sorry" she said. "It's ok. Now try to fire again. See you can get it this time" he said. Bang! "Yes… I got it.. I got it…" she said as she was jumping up and down like a kid.

She was reading in her father's library and preparing for the Bembridge scholar application. She had sent her application form but in case they rejected her application again, she was preparing another application form. Yes, they had a library in the house and she wasn't going to give up though they kept rejecting her application. Rick walked in and sat on the couch looking at her. "Ohhhhh... you are distracting me Mr. O'connell" she said as she narrowed her eyes. "I didn't do anything" he said innocently. She stood up and walked around to sit beside him. "Can't you just leave me alone for a moment?" she said once she sat on the couch. "No" he said and leaned in to kiss her. The kiss was supposed to be quick but when their lips touched, both of them couldn't hold their urges to be with each other. "Oh I forgot about something" he said after he broke the kiss. "Here's a letter for you" he said and hand out the letter to his wife. She opened it and a large smile was shown on her face. "What is it?" he asked when he saw his wife was smiling. "I got it. They accepted my application" she said. "Yes… you did it… woohoo…" he said. They celebrated the good news with a kiss. "Evy..." suddenly someone was calling for her. Who else would it be. Of course it was her dear brother. "Let's ignore him" he said and intended to continue their kisses. "That's bad. I will be back in minute" she said and kissed him quick on the lips.

It was never to be quick when the siblings had conversation. When she back into the library, Rick was laying on his back and asleep on the couch. He still looked handsome when he sleep. She sat on the couch and touched his handsome face. He opened his eyes when he felt a hand was touching his face. A lazy smile was shown on his face when he realised it was his beautiful wife touched his face. "What take you so long?" he asked. "He couldn't find his tie and he is going out tonight. I have to help him" she said as she lay down and rested on his chest. "Sometimes I wonder who is the elder sibling. Seems like you are his mother" he said as he chuckled. "He is the only one I left in the world" she said suddenly realised she missed out something very important. "You have me Evy" he sounded hurt. "Right" she said as she lifted her head from his chest and kissed him. "Better?" she asked. "No" he said and sealed their lips once again. He opened her mouth and slid his tongue inside her mouth. Oh god, he would never get tired of kissing her and... you know.

I promise next chapter would be much juicy... Review plsssssss


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The couch**

*vieirinha3, I'm glad you like it. Hope you like this too.

Enjoy =)

He sat up without breaking the kiss and unbuttoned her blouse. There was a coldness on her chest. She broke away when she realised what he was doing. Her chest was moving fast as she was grasping for air. "Where are you going?" he asked as she stood up and buttoned her blouse. She turned around with a confuse expression on her face. "I thought you want to... want to" although they had been made love for so many times but she still was shy to say the words 'make love'. But he knew what she was trying to say. "Yeah" he said. "Shouldn't we move to our bedroom?" she asked. He laughed as he got what she meant and pulled her back into his laps. "Honey, there are places that we could do it other than our bedroom. We could try other places" he said with a grin. "But this is my library and it's for working not for" she said as she was trying hard to form her words since her husband had started to kiss her neck and ran a hand on her breast. "Rick... can we move... ohhhhhh" she moaned as she was weakening by her husband kisses and touches. Her blouse was on the floor without her noticed as she was too caught up in the sensation that her husband was giving to her. His lips travelled down to her chest as he hooked his fingers to take off her brassiere and throw it aside.

She broke the kissed and held him at arm length. There was a moment he thought maybe they should move things back into their bedroom if she was feeling uncomfortable in the library. But what she said next caught him off guard. "We should lock the door, Jonathan still is inside the house" she said as he could see her eyes were full of desires and needs. He was laughing and kissed her on the lips. "I'll do it. Lay down" he said and gesturing her to lay on the couch. After he locked the door, he stripped down his clothes and nothing left but his underpants. He stood beside the couch simply watching his gorgeous wife. She could sense his hungry gaze on her body and she blushed. She was more beautiful when she blushed. "I guess you are not a total loss" he said as he settled down on top of her. She swatted his shoulder and blushed even more but she was smiling. "Scoundrel…" she said but she was glad that she married this scoundrel. He dropped his head and kissed her on the lips. He nibbled her lips for a while before his wet tongue slid inside her mouth to savour her sweet scent. Their tongues were dancing inside their mouth. Her lips were swollen from the kisses. He kissed her one last time before his lips travelled down to her ear and nibbled on her earlobe. He kissed the hollow of her throat and slowly kissed his way down to her chest. She was breathing hard, her chest was rising and falling, rising and falling. She moaned as he licked her left nipple and sucked it while pinching her right nipple, didn't want to leave it neglected. He kissed, licked and sucked her nipples back and forth as she ran her fingers in his hair, holding his head to her chest. She was trying to stay as quiet as possible because her brother was in inside the house. He kissed his way down to her torso and down to her womanhood. He was going to try something new on her.

"Rick, what are you doing?" she asked, not sure her husband intention. Instead of answered his wife, he used his tongue to show her how much he loved her. He parted her lips with two fingers and found her clit. He latched onto it and licked it gently, testing the water. "Ohhhhhhh" she moaned. This was new to her. After a moment of licking, suddenly he sucked it hard and she cried out. "Ohhhhhh" she moaned as she moved her head from side to side gripping the couch with her hands. His tongue kept attacking her as his hands were holding her thighs, keeping her legs spread apart. He knew she was close to climax and intensified the movement of his tongue sent her to climax. "Rickkkkkkkkkk" she cried out as she came. He kissed his way up to her stomach and her breasts before he moved from the couch to take off his underpants and once again settled between her spread legs. He waited her to come down from her climax and finally she opened her eyes. "Oh Rick. You are wonderful" she said as she touched his face tenderly. "I'm glad you like it" he said and kissed the tip of her nose. "Everything you do are wonderful. I love you" she said and kissed him. He didn't reply but returned the kiss. He ran his hand to her breast and squeezed it. She moaned when they kissed and he knew the sensation was building up again. He didn't have to do much to give her pleasure. His kisses and touches were enough to make her wet again. He positioned himself preparing to enter her and he could feel how wet she was when the tip of his penis touched her wet opening. He thrust his hips slowly, inch by inch, until he was buried deep inside of her wet warmth. They both groaned in unison as he began to thrust in a slow rhythm. "You're beautiful Evie. So beautiful" he said. "Oh god. You feel so good honey" he said, loving the way she gripped his cock inside her body, so hot and tight and wet. Her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist and her arms around his neck, afraid he might leave if she loosen her grip. He started to thrust fast when both of them were closed to climax. She dug her fingernails into his shoulders and made him wanted to give her more. The sounds of their moaning and groaning were like a music for both of them. "Rickkkkkkk" she cried out as she came. He always made sure she came before him only he would thrust deep inside of her and spilled his seeds.

'Mind back to work Evelyn' she mentally scolded herself. Once again she was distracted by her husband but this time was different. He wasn't even in the library. She stared at the couch in front of her and kept thinking about what he did to her on the couch. "You can't stop thinking about him when he wasn't even around. You are a modern women Evelyn. You have work to do. Now stop it and concentrate on your work" she talked to herself. "Talking to yourself again?" he chose that moment to enter her library. "Nothing" she said with a smile, not going to let him knew what she was thinking a minute ago. "Care to share with me?" he asked. "I said it was nothing" she said. "You're blushing" he said as he smiled when he noticed she was blushing. "I'm most certainly not!" she said. "Yes you are. And you are cute when you blush" he said and laughed. She threw the book on her desk at him but he caught it. "You throw like a girl, you know" he said and placed the book on her desk. "Why can't you stop teasing me?" she said as she was looking at him with her glasses. He liked it when she had her full set librarian outlook, when she had her glasses on. "You know are sexy when you're angry. That's why I like to tease you" he said and laughed. She stood up and walked around to hit him but he held both her hands and kissed her. "I hate it when you do that" she said when their lips broke apart. "Why?" he asked and grinned, showing all his teeth. "Because I can't stay angry with you" she said. He rested his forehead against her, looking into her hazel eyes and smiled like an idiot. "What's the time now?" she asked. "Oh right. I was going to tell you. It's time to get ready" he said.

Do let me know how you feel about this story. Review pls


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Party**

Guys, I hope you like this too.

Enjoy =)

Tonight was the party night. The couple were getting ready for it. Rick was shaving in the bathroom. Evelyn walked in and hugged him from behind when he finished shaving. "Do you see anywhere I missed?" he asked and turning to face her. "Hmmm bend down" she said. Rick did what she told him. Instead of using her hand, she rubbed her cheek against his then kissed one cheek, trailing her lips over that area, then down to his chin, then up to the other cheek. The way she did was sending a thrill to her husband. He pulled her close and dropped his head for a demanding kiss. They broke away when their lungs were out of air. "Hmmm… I think you're fine" she said after she caught her breath.

Rick sat on the bed waiting for his wife to come out from the bathroom. He wore a dinner jacket but this time without a bow tie and two loosen buttons on his shirt. He didn't care what is appropriate to be wore at a formal party, he only wore what he felt comfortable. But he still looked handsome. After what seemed like years of waiting, she was finally coming out from the bathroom. Again her beauty took his breath away. She wore a black lace and tulle cap sleeve mermaid gown and put some make-up on her face. "Wow" that was all he could say to her. She smiled in returned. "You know we can stay here if you really don't want to go" he said. "Mr. O'Connell why are you making this hard for me when I have decided to go? You are the one who accepted his invitation and now you..." she couldn't finish her words as he silenced her with his mouth. "I hate it when you do that" she said as she narrowed her eyes after their lips broke apart. "Why?" he asked with a large grin on his face. He definitely knew why but he wanted to tease her. "It makes me feel like agreeing to anything" she said. "Anything?" he said as he pulled her close to him again. "Enough" she said as she held him at arm length. "We will be late darling if we aren't going to move now" she said. "Anything you wish Ma'am" he said and kissed her quick on the lips. The couple left their house and drove to the Clark's mansion not too far away from their house. Both of them didn't know the threat was waiting for them.

The Clark's mansion was even bigger than their house. They could hear the crowd outside the mansion. When they stepped on the entrance, everyone turned around and focused on Evelyn. "Look, it's Evelyn Carnahan" someone said and pointing at the entrance. Everyone was talking about Evelyn because she wore a beautiful gown. That wasn't the shy Evelyn they knew years ago. "Evelyn, it's been ages" a woman hugged her. "Good to see you Mrs. Clark" Evelyn hugged her back. "And who is this charming fellow?" Mrs. Clark said as she noticed the tall guy standing beside Evelyn. "Rick O'Connell, Evy's husband" he said after he kissed Mrs. Clark on the back of her hand. "You're married. Congratulations Evelyn, your parents must be proud of you" Mrs. Clark said. "Thank you" she said. Despite her relationship with George didn't end well, Mrs. Clark still treated Evelyn like her own daughter. "May I be excused?" Mrs. Clark said after she waved her hand at the guests. "Sure" Evelyn said. "Go meet some old friends of yours right over there. Enjoy" she said and left the couple.

"Evelyn" a lady called. "Go catch up with your friends. I'll go and get a drink for myself" he said and kissed her before he went to get a drink. "Hello" Evelyn said once she was in the group of ladies. A bunch of ladies whom studied at the Oxford and their families were rich. "How are you? We've been wondering how long you want to hide from George" a women with blonde hair said sarcastically. Her name was Isabelle who always tried to embarrass Evelyn when there was audiences around them. Evelyn was a bookworm that always spent most of her time in library. Isabelle used to say that a woman like Evelyn couldn't hold a man. When she broke off the engagement with George, Isabelle was more confident to say that Evelyn wouldn't get married because she was too stubborn and unattractive to men. And that's why she didn't want to attend this party. She knew Isabelle wouldn't miss the opportunity to show off her beauty. "I'm fine" she said and forced herself to be polite with Isabelle. "It seems like you are done hiding. Why did you come back to London anyway? Please don't tell me you came back to get back with George because you can't find a man out there" Isabelle said and laughed. "I just got married" Evelyn said as she showed her wedding ban on her finger. The ladies were trying hard not to laugh at Isabelle. "Oh my god. Evelyn, who is this lucky guy" Amanda said who was Evelyn best friend back in Oxford. "You mean poor fellow. Why didn't you bring him together? Or you are too afraid to show us?" Isabelle interrupted with an evil smile on her face. "He is here actually but I need to find him" Evelyn said as she was looking around to find her husband so that Isabelle could shut her evil mouth.

"Look at that handsome man right over there" Isabelle said and the ladies turned to look at the direction she pointed. "He is coming over here. No man could resist my charms" Isabelle said smugly. But what happened next caused the ladies jaw dropped with shocked. He kissed Evelyn on her cheek though he wasn't kissed her on the lips but it didn't make sense at all. "Hi ladies" he said with a flirty smile. "My husband, Rick O'Connell" Evelyn said as her husband wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. You probably wished to have a look on Isabelle's face. Once again everyone was trying hard not to laugh at Isabelle embarrassing herself. "Where did you two meet?" Isabelle asked as she believed Evelyn had paid this guy for accompanying her to this party. But somehow, this man was so familiar to Isabelle like she had met him before. "We met in Cairo" she mentally added 'prison', Isabelle didn't need to know. "He knew the direction to one of the Egyptian ruins. My brother and I requested his guide to the destination. That's how we met" she added. Isabelle had a fake smile on her face, in fact she didn't believe what Evelyn had said.

"O'Connell there you are" George suddenly came out from the crowd. "Hello Evelyn. Thank you for coming. O'Connell come and join the poker game with the gentlemen" George said. "Thank you but no. I rather stay here with Evelyn" Rick said. "Oh come on. She wouldn't disappear if you leave her for a moment" George insisted. "Go on. Have fun. I will be fine" Evelyn said to her husband. "Okay" he said. He kissed her on the lips before he left for poker game with George. Maybe George was in good intention when he invited both of them to join the party. Maybe she worried too much. After all, the engagement was two years ago and now she was married. Isabelle touched her hand and bought her back from her thoughts. "He used to be a bad boy, wasn't he?" Isabelle asked. "What do you imply?" Evelyn said as she was annoyed by Isabelle question. "I think we had met few years back in France. That's why he looks so familiar to me" Isabelle said smiling. "You lie" Evelyn said as she didn't buy what Isabelle had said. "I do not lie Evelyn. And we had a relationship before" Isabelle said with a winning smile on her face. Evelyn's face was red, not that she was blushing but she was angry at what she heard. "What kind of relationship?" Evelyn asked. "Do I have to mention it? You know your husband well, he is quite resourceful with women. Or he didn't tell you? I'm sorry" Isabelle said and laughed. "I don't trust you. You lie to me because you can't accept the fact that I'm married to a wonderful man like Rick. You're simply jealous on me" Evelyn said as she wasn't going to lose this. "Well, whatever you say. You could ask him. But I did like him. You know he could do wonderful things with women on the bed" Isabelle said. As a British women, saying that kind of thing was inappropriate. But being Isabelle, she was a women who would give in to any handsome guy on the street. It was an open secret in the society. Everyone knew about it. "I don't care what you said. If he did, then it was his past. Nothing to do with me. I trust him" Evelyn still wasn't going to let Isabelle win this. "Of course you did. You are a prim proper stubborn librarian who know nothing about the world but Egypt. I think someday he will leave. You know how boring you can be. Always stick your nose in the book, you probably don't know how to please a man like him. Such a waste" Isabelle said. And Evelyn was out of word. "But I could help you with that" Isabelle added and laughed. Isabelle was pissing her off. "How dare you said this to me?! He is my husband" Evelyn said and turned around to find her husband intended to leave this party, to get away from this sick woman.

At the same time, Rick was struggling with the same thing that the British upper class kept pushing his limit of patience. "So O'Connell you are from Cairo?" George said. "Nope I'm from America but Cairo was where Evelyn and I met" he said. "I knew it from your accent. But why were you at Cairo? That place is disgusting. It's only worth for going because of the treasures left by the pharaohs" George said. "I joined the French Foreign Legion and we had a mission at Cairo. That's why I was there" he said purposely missing out the fact that he was raised in Cairo orphanage. These men didn't need to know. "So you are a soldier then? How violence" one of the man said sarcastically. "Violence. Did you kill people?" George said. "Well... erm... yes I did. I was gonna get kill if I didn't. It was self-protect" he said as he was trying to be nice. "I guess O'Connell is a rich guy. Many soldiers are rich. You know... they just march into the place and take whatever they feel which has high value and sell it in the black market" a man said sarcastically. Everyone was laughing. But Rick was trying to calm himself down. It was not a best place to start a fight. And if he did start a fight, his wife wouldn't appreciate it and this was the last thing he needed. He was holding himself back for her own good. "Definitely not. He is living with Evelyn in the house her parents left for her. They probably do not have the extra money to stay in Cairo and that's why they came back. So that they could use the wealth her parents left for her" George added and everyone was laughing. In fact, the couple were richer than these men. Thanks to the treasures they found in Hamunaptra. "So what's your planning O'Connell?" one of the men asked. "Of course he will stay in the house with Evelyn. Being a soldier, what can he do in London? It's not like he had a good education. I think it's best for Evelyn to work and you stay at home to take care of your child, of course if you have one" George said. "Well I don't mind to take care of my family if Evy wants to pursue her career in Bembridge" Rick said proudly. "Oh yes, Bembridge. They finally accepted her after all these years. The girl never gave up on this matter. Stubborn" George said. "Well put it in other way, she is smart and tough. Probably tougher than you guys. That's why I love her" Rick said.

"We men love women but definitely not Evelyn" George said. "Well, as I known, you were engaged to her. It's hard to believe that came from your mouth. But I'm glad she broke off with you. So that I had the chance to meet her and now she's my wife" Rick said as he was done with everything the sick people had said. He didn't mind insulted by the gentlemen but insulted his wife wasn't something he could tolerate. "That girl is stubborn. Always stick her nose in the books. How boring! She wouldn't give in to me. A girl like her doesn't know how to please a man and that's why she rejected me" George said and again everyone was laughing. With that they had succeeded to cross the limit of patience of Rick. He punched George in his face. The others were trying to hold Rick but he was too strong. "Stop it" he paralyzed and suddenly couldn't move as he heard the familiar voice came into his ears.

I'm trying to bring the story to reality. I hope it makes sense to you all. Review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Doubt**

*LyaCatWomen & vieirinha3, thanks for the reviews. Rick was having trouble. Was he able to solve it?

Enjoy =)

It was Evelyn. And now he knew he had screwed things up. "Evy..." he called for her but she already turned and left. Everyone in the party was talking about the couple. Evelyn's husband hit George in the party. "Hello, I think we had-" Isabelle said as Rick walked pass her. "I'm sorry. I'm looking for my wife" he said and left the woman, not caring what she was going to say. He searched in the house for a while but no luck. So he went to his car, hoping she was there. He found her inside the car, arms crossed and stern face. He went inside the car and reached for her but she moved away from him. "I'm sorry Evy" he apologised like a boy did something naughty and got punishment from his mother. "Can we leave now?" she said. Well, at least she was talking to him. "Anything you say" he said and turn the key in the ignition. The ride back to their house was silence. When they reached, she went straight to their bedroom and closed the door. He turned the doorknob and found it was locked. "Evy..." he said as he was knocking the door. After few times of knocking and got nothing from it, he went to the library and decided to make the couch as his bed. She heard his footsteps walking away and she started to cry. 'Did I make the wrong choice?' she thought. They are from different world and she knew it. She was raised in the upper class in London but he was raised in orphanage in Cairo. But she didn't mind. Although she didn't like George but punched him in the party with full of people wasn't something she wished. Tomorrow was her first day in the British Museum and George was working in the museum too. She didn't know how to face that guy. And that Isabella. 'Why didn't he tell me he knew her' she thought and cried even more. She wasn't angry with Rick for hitting George but the fact was he kept something from her. They had fallen in love under most trying circumstances. He didn't have other women to compare in Cairo but now they had back to a civilised country. "What if he choose that woman? Or he choose someone beautiful than me" she talked to herself. A seed of doubt had planted deep in her heart that someday Rick would leave her. He would find her boring. He would tell her that he had made the wrong choice for marrying her that he didn't want a boring wife like her.

At the same time in the library, Rick was having the same thought. He was blaming himself for making her sad. He had promised he would do his best to make her happy but instead he made her angry and sad. He wasn't sure he wanted to tell his wife what George had said in the party. 'No. She saw me hit that bastard and that's it. I'm not going to make excuse for it and she doesn't need to know what that bastard have said' he thought and was going to make up for her in the morning.

"Good morning" he greeted her when she walked into the kitchen. "Good morning" she said. Her mood wasn't bad because today was her first day in British Museum. She wasn't going to let anything ruined it. "I've made breakfast for you" he said. "Thank you" she said and smiled at him. 'Wow. Seems like she have forgiven me' he thought as he never knew she was crying last night. "I'm sorry about last night Evy" he said. "Why did you have to bring it up when I already forgot it?" she said. It brought back the memory of her conversation with Isabelle. She grabbed her purse and left the house with a dumbstruck husband standing at there, watching while she left. He mentally kicked himself for bringing up the subject when she didn't even mentioned it. "Good morning old boy" Jonathan said as he walked into the kitchen. "Where's old mum?" he asked. "British Museum" Rick said as he wasn't looking at his brother-in-law. "Ahhhh today's her first day. The girl never eat much when she is excited about something. Why are you here?" he asked as he picked up the food his sister had left. He eyed up and down towards the American and guessed the couple had a fight. "You two had a fight?" he asked but Rick ignored him. "Don't worry old boy. She wouldn't stay angry at you forever. By tonight, you both probably will start the kissy wissy again" he said as he wasn't worried about the couple. Rick didn't say a word and left the kitchen.

"Good morning Mr. Hafez" she greeted the curator. "Good morning Mrs. O'Connell. I'm sorry that I can't make the introduction for you. I have other things to do but Mr. Clark will help me in this matter. Mr. Clark meet Mrs. O'Connell" he said. "We both knew each other in Oxford. Don't worry Mr. Hafez. I'll give Evelyn the orientation" George said. "Perfect. I shall leave you two then. See you later Mrs. O'Connell" Mr. Hafez said and left. "Good morning Evelyn" George said. "Good morning. How are you feeling?" she said. "Thanks to your husband" he said. Indeed his nose was injured. "I can't believe you choose a barbaric American instead of me" he said. "He doesn't punch people like this. I'm sure you have said something offensive. I know you have a silver tongue. Anyway, I trust him" she said as she needed to defend her husband even though she was angry with him. "What did he do to you? I guess he had some spell over you. You know he is a prisoner? Come on Evelyn a prisoner, seriously?" George said. Of course she knew. She was the one who saved his neck. "This kind of man has a very bad track records with women. He joined the French Legion and I bet he has girlfriends at every places he had been to. You sure you want to spend the rest of your life with him? Both of us like Egypt. We share the same interest. You and I are perfect for each other" George said. "We are over George. I'm married" she said. "I'm here Evelyn. I'm still here" George had closed the distance and his lips were almost touched her cheek. Evelyn was having her own thought that Rick was surrounded by a lot of beautiful women. Her lack of confidence was leading this marriage to a very dangerous situation. She didn't realised George was that closed until "What the hell is going on?" Rick suddenly appeared at the British Museum. "Oh I ah I just… Well, I… I… have work to do. I shall leave you two then. Yes… I'll leave" George said and left, afraid to get another punch from the American. "You let him kiss you" Rick was angry. "I didn't. He was there and I… Who do you think I am?" she was furious with her husband. "Well, how do you explain what I just saw?" Rick said. "I don't want to talk to you. Leave me alone" she said. "Fine" he shouted. "Fine" she yelled. 'How dare he think like that! He didn't trust me!" she thought. They had been very happy until they stepped on the British land. It was easy to fall in love during a dangerous time in a desert, there was no other women to compare with her and there was no other guy to compare with him but now they had back to a civilised country. Reality had given the couple a slap on their face, like it was time to wake up, it was time to realise they weren't mean for each other.

"Old mum you are back. How was work?" Jonathan said. She didn't reply and went straight to her room. "Old mum are you alright?" he followed his sister. As an elder brother, he always knew his sister wasn't in the mood and it was his job to make her smile. And he always did. "I'm fine" she said as she sniffed. "Are you crying old mum?" he asked. "No, it's just the dust makes me sneeze. Why are you here anyway? I thought you are having date at the town" she said as she was trying to switch the topic. "Of course I do. But you always come first. You two had a fight?" he asked. "I don't want to talk about this with you Jonathan" she said. "Evy, I know what happened last night" he said. "No you didn't. He punched George in his face and I'm sure everyone in the town is talking about this. I'm sure of it" she said as she sat down on the bed, not looking at her brother. "Evy, I would have hit him too if I was there" Jonathan said. In fact, he had some talks with his friend this afternoon. "You know what he said? He was trying to embarrass Rick in front of the people. But Rick controlled his temper very well until George started to say something bad about you" he said. "What did he say?" she asked as she was eager to know. "Well, I don't think you want to know. Anyway, Rick was trying to protect you" he said. "Still, it wasn't right to punch people in his face" she said. As stubborn as she was, she wasn't going to lose this. "Evy, he said a girl like you don't know how to please a man. Any guy would hit the man if his wife was insulted" he said. "He didn't tell me" she said softly. "I guess Rick doesn't want to upset you. Well, now you know. Why don't you try and make up with him?" her brother suggested. "He is angry with me. He hates me Jonathan" she said. "What did you do?" he asked. "George was trying to kiss me when Rick walked in. He thought... he thought I have permitted George to kiss me. I was too caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't even realised George was that closed to me. He didn't trust me Jonathan. We are done" she said as tears rolling down her cheeks, unable to hold back. "Evy, the man doesn't hate you. He loves you. I can tell from the way he looks at you, like you are the only one in the world" he said. "He didn't tell me he had a relationship with Isabelle back in France" she blurted. "What?! How did you know?" he said. "Isabelle told me last night. Rick didn't even mentioned it to me. He was like… like they didn't meet before. Why did he hide this from me Jonathan?" she said. "I don't know old mum. I think you should discuss this with him and see what he says. You can't listen to Isabelle. Give the man a chance to explain. I know he loves you and that's why he married you" Jonathan said. "Is he home?" she asked. "No I haven't seen him since this morning. Come on, I'll give you a ride to the town. I guess he is spending his time in the bar" he said. "How did you know?" she asked. "When a man couldn't solve his problem, he probably got himself drunk" Jonathan said. "That's why you always get yourself drunk" she said as she narrowed her eyes. "You know me" he said with a cheeky smile. "Thank you" she said and hugged her brother. "I gave you to Rick. I'm not responsible to take care of you anymore. It's his job and he has to answer me if he makes you cry again" he said. And that made her giggled. Her brother always had his way to make her smile.

"There's his car" she spotted her husband car on the street. "Are you sure you don't want me to accompany you?" he asked. "No, you're late for your date. I'll be fine" she said. "I'll leave you here old mum. Remember, give the man a chance to explain" he said. "Thank you" she said and kissed his cheek. She already searched two bars at the street but still couldn't find her husband. This was the third and while she decided to left, finally spotted her husband sitting at the bar, having liquor. She walked slowly to where he sat but stopped when a lady approached her husband. "Hello handsome. Mind if I get a drink?" she said in a flirtatious tone. "One for her" he said to the bartender. 'I came to look for him and now he is having fun with other woman!' her mind said. She was furious.

OMG! Was Rick going to give up their relationship? Was he going to cheat on his wife? Let me know what do you think. XD


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Making Up**

LyaCatWomen, you can find out in this chapter.

Enjoy =)

She was about to turn and left the bar but again stopped short when he spoke. "Get your drink and leave please" he said. She turned around and stayed where she was, listened to what he was going to say. "You seem tense. I can help you with that" the woman said and tried to massage his shoulder. 'How dare the woman touches the man who belongs to her!' she thought silently. "Leave me alone will ya" he said and moved away her hand from his shoulder. "I'm married. See" he said as he held out his hand to show her the wedding band on his finger. "What's the big deal? You came here because she can't give you what you want. I can" she said and placed her hand on his thigh. "She's all I ever wanted. I love her, okay? I'm not going to screw things up, though I already have" he said. "Oh come on. She would never know" the woman said. "Yeah… maybe but I don't want to live with regret and guilty for the rest of my life. Guess what? You were really my type before I met her but not anymore" he said. "No man could resist my body and skill on the bed. Come with me and I'll show you. You won't regret, I promise" the woman was whispering at his ear. And he laughed. "What's so funny?" the woman asked. "Yeah, I do like good bodies and skills all that. But guess what? With all the women I have been with, she is the prettiest and sexiest woman I've ever met. Now take your drink and leave. Don't make me hit a woman" he said as he glared at the woman and drown another glass. Tears rolling down Evelyn's cheeks. Her husband had never spoken this to her. This was the first time she heard him saying those words. She silently walked behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I say go away" he yelled as he turned around and pulled away the woman who touched him. As soon as he realised the woman was the most precious gift that ever happened to him, he quickly caught her around her waist to stop her from falling. Their eyes were locked. Time stand still like there was only two of them in the world. None of them move. "I'm sorry" he broke the silence. She chose to reply him with a kiss. That caught him off guard. He hadn't expected this but he returned the kiss anyway. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped both arms around her waist. They shared a passionate kiss like they had been separated for a long time and this was their first kiss in a while. However, the moment was interrupted by the woman who approached him a minute ago. "I thought you said you are married. Cheating on your wife isn't good, you know?" the woman said sarcastically. "Never thought a man like you fancy a shy and prim girl" the woman added. In fact, his wife wore a blouse and her librarian skirt. "She's better than you because" he said but cut short by his wife. "I'm his wife" she said proudly. "Go to hell" the woman said. "Trust me I already had" he said as he was referring to Hamunaptra.

He turned his head back to her and their eyes locked again. Her arms rested on his board shoulders and his arms around her waist. Their hearts were beating fast. "Why are you here?" he asked. "I came here to find you. Shall we go home now?" she asked. "Sure" he said and he reluctantly removed his arms around her waist. Again the ride back to their house was quiet. Neither of them spoke a word. She closed her eyes, rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped both arms around his arm. When they reached, he carried her in his arms and went straight to their bedroom. He set her on her feet to close the door but she pushed herself against him, standing on her tip toes and kissed him hard. He wasn't sure her boldness was a good sign or a bad sign but his body was surrendered to her kisses. He would ask her later. The kiss was wet and sloppy. She opened his mouth with her tongue and slide her tongue inside his mouth. He groaned when she did that. Their lips broke apart when they needed air. "What's that for?" he asked as he was gasping for air. "I love you" she said and kissed him again. She unbuttoned his shirt and ran her fingers on his chest. He groaned when she moved one of her hand to his bulge and stroke him through his pants. When she did that, he couldn't hold himself any longer. He moved her hand away and lifted her into his arms, carried her to the bed. He lay her gently on the bed and unbuttoned her blouse. She tugged his head for another kiss and he gave in what she wanted. He took off her blouse and skirt while they kissed. She rolled over and straddled on his thighs. Her hairs were all messed but she still looked beautiful. She kissed his neck and sucked it gently. She kissed her way down to his chest and licked his nipple. She sucked it gently and he let out a groan. Enjoying his wife giving him pleasure. She kissed her way down and sat up. She unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pushed it way down together with his boxer. She took off her brasserie and her panties, straddled on his thighs again but not sure what to do next. He seemed to know her. He guided her from the top. He lifted her bottom, positioned himself at her opening and slid inside of her. He placed his hands on her hips and started to roll it back and forth, up and down. She was a fast learner. It took her not so long to catch up.

She started to grind forward and backward. His hands were on her breasts, squeezing it gently. She moaned a little. She moved her hands to grab his sacks made him sat up and rolled them over. She was making him come before her and he knew she wasn't close yet. He reluctantly got himself out of her. "Please don't leave me" she begged. "I'm not leaving you" he said and kissed her soundly on her lips. "I'm not leaving you" he said. He nibbled her earlobe and one of his hand moved to her womanhood. He parted her lips and found her clit. He rubbed it gently with his thumb and slid one finger into her vagina. His finger did the magic. "Oh... Rick" she moaned. He kissed her breasts and sucked her nipples hard like he was the baby who wanted to drain the milk out of his mother breasts. He would never get tired of her body. He liked every part of her. Her breasts wasn't large but it was perfect for him. Her skin was soft and creamy. He kissed her nipple one last time and moved further down to her torso. Her nipples were erect from her husband sucking. He moved his hand away, parted her lips and licked her clit. "Rickkkkkk" she moaned as she was pulling at the bedsheet and her head moved from side to side. When he knew she was close, he sucked her clit and licked it with his tongue at the same time. That was enough to send her to climax. "Rickkkkkkkkkk" she groaned and run her fingers into his hairs, pushing her womanhood to her husband mouth, eager for more. Finally he stopped attacking her clit and kissed his way up to her lips. He slid his tongue inside her warm mouth, drank all her moans into his mouth. He broke the kiss and lifted her legs over his shoulders. Once again he position himself at her opening, and slid inside her warm and wet vagina. This position allowed him to hit a different angle. This was deeper. He thrust in a slow rhythm, inch by inch. Her vagina walls was tight around his erect penis all the time while he was moving out like she didn't want to let him go. When he thrust in, it was like going home. It felt so perfect. He never had this feeling before when he had sex with other women. "Feels good?" he asked. "Everything you did feel so good. I love you" she said. He moved her legs away from his shoulders and wrapped both arms around her upper body, holding her close. He started to thrust faster and harder. She wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. He kissed her one last time and buried his head in her hairs. After moments of thrusting, their fingers linked when they came. Her vagina contraction felt so good on his penis and he couldn't hold himself anymore. He went rigid and spilled his seeds. He rolled over, afraid his weight on her might crush her. She was asleep after that, exhausted from the intense love making. He pulled the blanket to cover her body and kissed her forehead before he wore his pants and went outside. He went to the garden and lay his back on the bench. He liked the sky and the stars. The sky in Cairo was always the best. But this had changed since the day he met her. Every place was the best as long as she was with him. He needed to get some air and the coldness of the air could clear his mind. He was thinking their relationship and he was afraid. Her boldness had scared him, like they was making love one last time before they went their separate ways. He was afraid she would tell him that she had made wrong choice to marry him. He was afraid she would leave him and he couldn't blame her.

Rick would never cheat on Evy. But I guess this is the reality they will have in their relationship, since the couple met under such circumstance. All couples have their hard times and doubts. It makes sense to me. I hope you like it. Reviews are welcome.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Conversations**

I want to thank all the supports, especially LyaCatWomen. I'm glad that you all like my story.

Here's the next. Enjoy=)

She woke up moments later. She rolled over to reach for her husband but all she got was the cold bedsheet. 'Where did he go?' she thought. 'Was he leaving?' she sat up and went to her wardrobe to search for her nightgown. She had her nightgown on, then grab her robe and went to find her husband. She noticed the French door was opened. She went outside and the coldness of the air sent her a chill. But that didn't stop her. She needed to find her husband, wrapped herself in his arms. The sound of footsteps broke his thought. "Evy... why are you doing up? It's cold out here. Get inside" he said as he sat up. Instead of going back to the house, she sat down on the bench and curled up beside her husband. He lifted her up onto his laps with ease and wrapped both arms around her body, cuddled her, stroking her upper arms in order to keep her warm. She closed her eyes, snuggled comfortably and rested her head on his shoulder. They sat there for a while without talking to each other. "I know it's very coward of me to speak with you when you're asleep. But I need to get it out" he said and took a deep breath. "I'm afraid Evy. I keep having the same thought that... that one day you will come to me and tell me that you have made the wrong choice of marrying me, that I'm not the guy you're looking for. I know you don't deserve me. You deserve someone better than I am. Someone who has the same level of education with you. Someone like George. I wasn't angry at you in the museum this afternoon. I guess I was angry at myself. I'm trying to make myself worthy for you. But all you got is a barbaric American who hit the guy in the party. I knew everyone is talking about it. I'm sorry. But I'm crazy about you, Evy" he said. "You aren't barbaric Rick" she said. She wasn't asleep and she heard all the words he said. "I thought you were asleep" he said. "I was until you started to talk" she said. "I know George said something very rude at you. Jonathan told me. And I think he deserve it. I forgive you" she sealed it with a kiss. "So you're not angry with me?" he said after the kiss. She hesitated for a while, whether to tell him something was eating her. But she decided to be honest at him, after all he did honest at her, though he chose to tell her when she was asleep, coward but she loved him anyway. "Why didn't you tell me you know Isabelle?" she said. "Isabelle... your friend Isabelle?" he was confused. "She told me you had a relationship with her back in France" she said softly, not meeting his eyes. He thought for a while, squeezing his brain for the memory. He wasn't quite remembered all the women he had been with. "Oh... that girl in France. Now I remember. Something wrong?" he said as he finally remembered. "You have... you have... have intimate with her before right?" she asked. "Yeah... before I met you. Evy, I'm not going to lie to you. Honestly, I have been with a lot of women before you. Intimately. But none of them I love. I was fooling around with them" he said. But what she said next caught him off guard. "Do you find her attractive?" she said. "What?" he was afraid he hadn't heard her right. "Do you find her attractive?" she repeated. "I did. She was really my type before I met you. But not anymore" he said. "Why not?" she said. "Because I already have a gorgeous wife. Her name is Evelyn O'Connell" he said as he was looking into her eyes. She was holding back her tears. "Do you find me boring?" she asked. "Boring? No way... you have no idea how you driving me crazy all the time" he said. "Why did you ask? I guess someone has put this idea into your head" he said. "She said I can't hold a man because I'm too boring. Always bury myself in the books. She said one day you will leave me when you have enough with my stubbornness, when you... when you find someone beautiful and sexy than me. I know I'm not" she said. He couldn't believe what she said. 'Evelyn not beautiful... not sexy... are you kidding me' he thought. "Evy" he said and raised her chin up to look into her eyes. "You have no idea how beautiful you are to me. Who the hell gave you the idea that you are not sexy? Do you realise that I can't keep my hands to myself every time when we are alone? Can't you feel how much I love your body when we were making love?" he said. Indeed, he liked her as much as she liked him. Whenever they made love, he always care about her feelings, satisfied her needs. "But I don't know how to please my husband" she blurted. "What else did she tell you? She was messing with your head Evy. No one can tell how much pleasure you have given to me when we make love. Except me. You know I always wanted to get a drink or sleep right after I... I... you know. But with you, all I ever wanted is cuddling you and holding you in my arms to keep you safe. I know you'll be safe in my arms. And I'm glad that you told me how you feel. So we can work things out" he said. "I'm sorry for doubting you. I'm not a good wife. I didn't realize you are suffering from the negative thought. Guess we are having less confidence in our relationship" she said. "Yeah we do. So we have to tell each other on how we feel and what we think. Together we can work things out. I don't want to lose you. I don't think I could bear it. I still have you haven't I?" he said. "As long as I still have you. You won't lose me. I love you" she said. "I love you too" he said and kissed her on the lips. He broke the kiss when she was shivering. "Let's get inside. Don't want you to get cold" he said. "We'll continue this" she said. "Yeah... I think I have mentioned before, I can't keep my hands off you" he said as he carried her in his arms and back into the house.

The next morning she woke up before him. It was still early to get up for work. So she lay on her side, simply watching her husband sleep. Her thought was going back to the conversation they had last night. He had told her that he was afraid. He seemed a little embarrassed for telling her because he chose the moment when he thought she was asleep. She felt bad for not having realised it sooner. She was ashamed of doubting a man who loved her so much. She thought he would cheat on her when he didn't push away the woman who approached him at the bar. She knew there had been a lot of women in his bed before. Her heart melted when the moment he told the woman to go away just for a simple reason. He loved her. He was willing to reject all the beautiful women who approached him just because he didn't want to hurt her feelings. He cared about her so much. He didn't want to lose her. But she doubted him. She blamed herself for not trusting a man who loved her with all his heart. That was enough to make a strong woman like Evelyn cried. Tears of guilty rolling down her cheeks. She smoothed back the hair was falling across his forehead and touched his face tenderly. He stirred and opened his eyes. "Hey, what's wrong honey?" he asked when he realised she was crying. She let him pulled herself into his arms and rested her head on his chest. "I'm sorry Rick. So very sorry" she said after she stopped crying. "Are you alright? What's wrong honey" he said as he was smoothing her back. He was worried about her especially when she cried. Evelyn wasn't a woman who cried often and that made him worried even more. "I'm fine. Just... just having thoughts about the conversation we had last night" she said. "I'm sorry for doubting you" she said as she was started to cry again. Her heart arched. "Evy... Evy look at me" he said and switched their positions to look into her eyes. "You have nothing to sorry for. You have every right to-" he said but she interrupted. "I should have trusted you. It was horrible of me to have such thought that you... that you will go with that woman" she said. "Evy-" he said but once again she interrupted. "No, let me finish. A relationship is hard to maintain when there is no trust. What if I didn't hear what you said last night? I would have thought that you have cheated on me. And I would lose a man whom I love and love me for no reason" she said. "Evy, you are right. A relationship need trust to maintain. But we have the rest of our life to build up the trust. Every relationship does have the hard time. And this is the hard time that we have to face. We could get through this because we love each other so much. So much that we couldn't live without each other. Well, I am for sure" he said. "I don't think I could live without you either. You mean so much to me. But still, I should have trusted-" she said but he put his finger on her lips to stop her. "Evy, I know my records. And that's why you have doubts on me. I don't blame you. I really don't. But I'm not letting you go away from me. I'm willing to spend the rest of my life to show you that you can trust me. You are stuck with me honey. I'm crazy about you" he said. She was crying but this time was the tears of joy, overwhelmed by his love and his words. That was the sweetest things she ever heard from Rick O'Connell. With that, she kissed him to show him how much she loved him that she trust him, trust every word he said. She made a silence vow to herself, never ever doubted her husband again. He would never did something to hurt her. Deep down in her heart, she always knew it. She knew he loved her. A guy who willing to march into the hell, fought the undead and saved her from being sacrificed. How much did he need to impress her. She was lack of confidence. She was never an attractive woman to guys especially her intelligence that made her less attractive. Women weren't supposed to be smart. But he loved her who she was. Her stubbornness, her passion for knowledge, her intelligence, everything. Just the way she was. "I love you" he said as he wiped her tears away with his thumbs after they broke the kiss. "I love you. I love you" she said as she hugged him tight, didn't want to leave this man longer than a second. But she needed to get up anyway. It was her second day in the British Museum. It was bad for not showing up. She reluctantly pulled herself out of his arms and kissed him one last time before she went into the bathroom to get ready. Last night was the first time the couple had a heart to heart conversation. And this morning was the second time. Both of them were having much confident to their relationship after the conversations. The couple was growing. They understood the importance of communication. Both were glad that they had made up.

Reviewwwwwwwwwwww


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Here We Go Again**

Thank you for all the supports, you know who you are. Especially LyaCatWomen, your comments are motivating me to continue this story (I can understand your situation because I need to work too). But nothing in this world is going to last forever, someday the story will come to an end. I hope you all will support me continuously.

Here's the story. Enjoy =)

"Mrs. O'Connell come and join the meeting" Mr. Hafez said. "We are planning to fund an archaeology dig at Thebes. We would like to request help from you and your husband. The artifacts you sent to us have proven you are capable of working at the fields" Mr. Hafez said. "But she is new. She doesn't have the experience to handle a site digging" George said. "Well, Mr. Clark my husband does have experience in this matter. He have spent quite a lot of time in deserts. I think we could handle this" she said. "But I have to discuss with him. I give you my decision after I have discussion with my husband" she said to Mr. Hafez. "Don't worry Mrs. O'Connell, you have one week to consider" Mr. Hafez said. "I offer my assistance to Evelyn, Mr. Hafez" George said. "Well, I think that is not necessary. We can-" she said but interrupted by Mr. Hafez. "It's great to have your assistance, Mr. Clark. Anyway, we will find you a staff with experience to follow you to Egypt, Mrs. O'Connell. It's a standard procedure to ensure the artifacts being found will be sent to the museum. I'm looking forward to hear the good news from you Mrs. O'Connell and Mr. Clark, you will be the officer of this project. Is everything clear? If so, we shall dismiss. Thank you for attending" Mr. Hafez said and left the meeting room. "It's good to work with you again" George said after they were left alone in the room. "Keep it to yourself. I know what you said behind me. So, please don't act like you are nice to me" she said. "Evelyn I didn't-" George said but she interrupted. "Please don't make excuses. It makes me hate you more than I already had. You came between me and my husband. Trying to separate us. Well, let me tell you one thing. You can't get through us because I love him and he loves me too" she said and went back to her office.

Rick picked her up in the afternoon for lunch. But she didn't tell him about the dig because there might be a disagreement. And they didn't need attention at the public. So, she decided to tell him at night.

He was laying on the bed, head rested on his hands. She came out from the bathroom with a white nightgown. The one she wore when he threw her into the Nile. It always made him remembered the night, the wet nightgown showing off her body. The first time Rick O'Connell underestimated a woman, Evelyn Carnahan. Definitely, she was not a total loss. The wet nightgown had clung to her body, showing off her curves. He did have a good look on her body through the wet nightgown. And the warden was looking at her all the time. It made Rick wanted to hit him and dig his eyes out. Although Jonathan wasn't a good man but he did love his sister. You have to give this man credit because he gave his jacket to his sister to cover her mostly naked body.

Rick made a fire for the group to keep them warm. He took off his shirt and hang it near to the fire to dry it out. The first time Evelyn Carnahan realised Rick was indeed an attractive man. His broad shoulders, well-built chest, muscular arms and the six packs were sending a thrill to this young lady. She never thought a man could be as good looking as Rick O'Connell. But she wasn't going to admit it that she find him quite attractive. She bend her knees, smoothing her arms and curled up near to the fire to keep herself warm. But most important is to dry herself off. She wasn't going to let the men kept laying their eyes on her body, though deep down in her heart that she didn't mind to have Rick O'Connell look at her. In fact, it was quite an ego boost for Evelyn that Rick couldn't resist her charms. 'Oh... silly girl' she mentally scolded herself. A large frame was standing in front of her and that brought her back from her own thought. "Why are you blushing?" he asked. "I'm most certainly not. It's the heat from the fire" she explained. "Ok. Here, change it" he said as he offered his shirt for her. The first time Rick O'Connell being a gentleman to a woman, Evelyn Carnahan. "I'm good, Mr. O'Connell. Thank you" she said. "You'll get cold if you keep that on. Take this, I don't need it" he said and left the shirt to her. "Where am I going to change it anyway? It's not like there is a privacy out here" she said and looking at him. "You see the grass at the river? It's tall and thick enough to cover you. I can guard for you when you change" he offered his help. But she raised her eyebrows at him like he had suggested to have a cliff diving. Maybe she didn't trust him. "It's not like I haven't seen a naked woman" he blurted. "Mr. O'Connell-" she said but he interrupted. "All I mean is I won't look. I promise" he said. It was just a few words but somehow she believed him. "Promise?" she said. "Yeah, though I'm a scoundrel as you put it. But I play fair ok?" he said. She didn't know he heard what she had said at the port of Cairo. She dropped her head and walked away without giving him a response. It was too embarrassing.

"Thank you" she said after she came out from the grass. "You're welcome" he said. They walked back to the place that the fire was set up. Being a soldier, Rick was walking slowly than he usually did. He was trying to slow down and cope with her steps. Suddenly she fall down, didn't notice there was a stick on her path. He gently pulled her up to her feet. "Are you alright? he asked softly. "I'm fine. Thank you" she said. "It's dark out here. Watch your step. Let me lead the way for you" he said and grabbed her hand. Surprisingly, she didn't pull back but clung to his hand. Large and rough hand holding small and soft hand. They didn't talk, just simply enjoying the moment. When they saw Jonathan, both of them quickly released their hands and walked their separate ways. They started to have thoughts about each other. The first time Evelyn accepted help from a man. Twice in one night. She never did like getting help from men, as a strong woman, she didn't think a woman couldn't live without a man. He was changing her, bit by bit. He never did this to a woman before. He had been with women but he never cared their feelings. The first time Rick O'Connell trying to be a gentleman. Twice in one night. She was changing him, bit by bit.

"Rick?" she said once she was lying on the bed. He failed to response when she crawled into the blanket had caught her attention. He usually would wrapped his arms around her whenever they were lying on the bed. "Huh?" he was brought back from his thought. "What were you thinking?" she said as she was lying on her side, snuggled against him. He pulled her close to him and rested his hand on her back. "I was thinking about you. What else" he said. That brought him a smile. "Care to share with me?" she asked as she traced pattern with her fingers on his chest. "I was thinking about that night at the Nile. About how much I like this nightgown" he said and grinned. "Especially when it is wet" he added and bumped his nose at hers. She closed her eyes left out a breath and opened her eyes. A crooked smile on her face. "It was embarrassing. You men kept laying eyes on me after I came out from the water" she said and he laughed. "It was quite tempting. There was a time I wanted to dig the warden's eyes out of him" he said. "Then you have to dig yours too darling. You're not supposed to look at my body. We weren't married yet. You weren't my boyfriend either" she teased him. "Yeah... but now I have the right to look at every part of you" he said with a husky tone. And they kissed. She broke the kiss before they got carried away because she had something else to discuss with him. "I have something to discuss with you" she said after their lips broke apart. "What is it honey?" he asked. "I have a good news and a bad news" she said. "The good one would be the museum has a new project for me. Mr. Hafez would like to send us to Egypt for an archaeology dig at Thebes. We need to depart one month later" she said. "It's not a good news Evy" he said. "Mr. O'Connell, you promised me that we will be back into the fields. Were you lying to me?" she said as she was disappointed. "Yes I did promise you but what I meant was future. Not this soon. We just came back from Egypt. Can't it wait for few months? I thought we will be staying in London for a while" he said. "But this is an opportunity to show the Bembridge Scholars that I'm capable of handling an archaeology dig. Don't you like adventure?" she said. "I like adventure but not as much as I love you. Egypt is still dangerous. We don't know whether Imhotep is gone forever" he said. "He's dead. You killed him. Besides, the dig will be at Thebes. It's far from Hamunaptra" she said. "But-" he said but she silence him with her lips.

She was trying to use her feminine way to convince him. When you can't convince your man, use your charms to confuse them. He groaned in the kisses and she broke away to look at him. "We'll leave in one month" she said after their lips broke apart. "Evy, I didn't say-" he was again silenced by her lips. She slid her tongue into his mouth and her hand which rested on his chest moved lower to his torso and down to his manhood. She began to rub him through his underpants. Her wife kisses and touches had successfully brought his penis to life. She pushed his shoulders until he was laying on his back and straddled against his thighs. He groaned when she broke the kiss. She sat up straight, smile seductively at her husband. And she knew she had won the game. "So?" she said. "Well I guess we are going back to Egypt" he said and she laughed. "Yeah... yeah... If you keep this up, I'm gonna lose all the arguments" he said. "Don't worry darling. You'll get what you're after" she said as she closed their distance. "What's the bad news?" he said as he held her at arm length when their lips almost touched. "Well, George will be the officer of this project. He will follow us to Egypt" she said softly as she was avoiding his gaze. "What?!" he said. "Please don't shout" she said. "I didn't" he said and took a deep breath, remembering who he was talking with. "I'm sorry. But George, seriously Evy?!" he said. "It's a standard procedure of the museum to ensure the artifacts being found will be sent to the museum. Mr. Hafez approves it. It's not like I have a say in this" she said. "Well, it's not like I have a say in this either" he said. "Mr. O'Connell, I could always go without you" she said. She was going to leave the room but he grabbed hold of her waist and pulled her back to him. "I'm just kidding. If you're going, I'm going. You are not getting rid of me that easy. I'm gonna stick with you" he said. "What about George?" she said and he knew she was teasing him. "If he lays an eye on you, I'm gonna dig his eyes out of him" he said and she giggled. "But I'm not wearing the wet nightgown" she said and giggled. She loved to tease him as much as he loved to tease her. "I don't care. No men can lay an eye on you except your brother" he said. "Why Mr. O'Connell?" she said as she was looking at him through eyelashes. "Because you're mine" he said. "Care to show me?" she said. The couple had a long night after that. They weren't arguing with each other but having a more pleasurable conversations.

LyaCatWomen inspired me to make the story goes this way. Evelyn wouldn't leave Egypt for long. It's part of her. Though Rick doesn't look happy for going back but he will follow Evelyn to everywhere even it's hell, he will go with her too. She is the reason that he is alive, not only physically but his soul. He will follow her until the end of the world. He would beg the God, Ra to let him stays with her forever even after they died. It's my point of view, please review and let me know what do you think.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Gift**

Sorry for the late update. Works are getting hectic these days. I will try to update as soon as I could. Thanks for supporting me, you know who you are.

LyaCatWomen, I always think that Rachel Weisz is a gorgeous and sexy woman. She was perfect for the role in Mummy series. Her strong character, her intelligence, her beauty were perfect for Evy. It was designed for her. Evy couldn't be replaced by any other actresses except Rachel. That's how I set Evy character in my story, based on Rachel. She is a strong woman, just like our Evy. Remember the scene in The Mummy Returns, after the bus stopped, she crooked her finger at Rick (Brendan Fraser). I think it was so sexy and seductive. She and Brendan has the chemistry in the movies. Their interactions, conversations and kisses made us having fantasy on their romance.

One month later

"Oh... tell me why we bothered to leave Egypt. I miss this place so much" she said once her feet stepped on the land. "We only have left for three months honey" he said. "As I've mentioned before, Egypt is my blood. It's part of me. Besides, it's where we met" she said and smiled at him. "Right" he said and dropped his head to kiss her. "It's bloody hot" George appeared when their lips almost touched. "He's bloody annoying" Rick muttered as he rested his forehead against hers. "Be nice. We have to spend quite a lot of time with him" she said though she didn't like George being here with them but she needed to work with him all the time in Egypt. It was bad to treat him like that. She was too kind.

"Finally we have the alone time" he said once they were inside the house. They stayed in their house whereas George stayed in the hotel. He dropped the suitcases and she turned around to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hmmm" she nuzzled his nose. And he kissed her as he couldn't resist anymore. He lifted her into his arms and carried her to the parlor. He lay her down onto the couch and unbuttoned her blouse. They had the house all to themselves as her brother wasn't around. They could do whatever they wanted to do. (Of course, you know what I mean) After the conversations they had, she was more confident with herself and also their relationship. She wasn't shy anymore when they made love. She knew her husband sensitive spots, knew how to touch him, to give him pleasure like he did. He had brought out her boldness. And he loved the way she touched him and kissed him, like she was making love with his soul not only his body felt the pleasure but his heart. There was no woman had made him felt this before, he felt complete when he was inside of her. One thing she had learned from her husband was his demanding urges for her. Probably they were still in honeymoon. But she doubted he would get enough of her. And she was glad with that because she wouldn't get enough of him too.

He slept after they made love, exhausted from the trip and also the intense love making. She carried their suitcase to the bedroom and unpacked their stuffs. She smiled when she caught sight of the toolkit. He had awkwardly gave it to her. The first time Rick O'Connell felt nervous, unable to speak to a woman. In fact, she found her husband was adorable when he was giving her the toolkit. He woke up moment later and found he was alone in the parlor. He went to search for his wife. "I thought you've lost it" he said once he walked into their room and noticed the toolkit on the bed. He knew it was the one he gave her. "The first gift you gave me. It's priceless for me. I can't lose it" she said. "As I remembered, you were quite funny when you gave this to me. I would love to see it from you again. It was priceless too" she said and laughed. "You have no idea how nervous I was. I was afraid you might refuse to take it" he said as he pulled her into his arms. "Why would I do that?" she said. "It was kinda weird to give you a toolkit instead of flowers" he said. "But you made the right choice. I do like it though you borrowed it from your friend as you put it" she said. He laughed to cover his shyness. "Anyway, it was my first time intended to give something to a woman" he said. "Really... after all these women" she teased him. "Well, I gave flowers to them just because I want something from them in return. But my intention was as pure as water when I gave you this" he said. "I know" she said as she closed their distance and allowed herself to be pulled into his arms. They could stay like that for whole day.

The group spent most of their time at the Cairo Museum. They had to do a lot of study and researches to make sure the ruin they were going to find was existed. They had to make sure the exact location of the ruin to avoid going to the wrong place. The last event had taught them to be cautious. Archaeology always took a lot of time to complete. It could take months or even years to dig out all the stuffs beneath the sand.

This was the second week they back to Egypt. She stirred and rolled onto her back, realised the sun had risen. She opened her eyes to look around and found her husband wasn't awaken yet. She used her way to wake him up by kissing his bare chest. He stirred when his wife's lips touched his skin. A lazy smile formed on his face before he opened his eyes to face his gorgeous wife. "Good morning" he said. "Good morning. I guess he's awake too" she said and smiled as she noticed the bulge on his boxer. "He just can't get hold of himself when you're around" he said. "Let me take care of this" she said and kissed him while her hand moved to take care of his morning wood. Suddenly she felt something inside her stomach was about to coming out from her mouth. She broke the kiss and covered her mouth to avoid spilling all over the bed. "Honey" he said. She got up and ran into the bathroom. She was able to reach the toilet before she threw out last night dinner. And she felt sick. He held her hairs up and smoothed her back while she empty her stomach. After she finished, he gave her a glass of water to wash her mouth and wiped her mouth with a rag. "You alright?" he said while he lower the rid of the toilet and guided her to sit on it. "I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy" she said. "Stay here. I'll ring the doc" he said and turned to walk but she grabbed his arm. "I'm fine honey. Really, it's just I'm too tired for the past week, spending so much hours on the study. All I need is rest. I'll be fine, don't worry" she said. "Are you sure you don't want to let the doc to have a check or something?" he said. "Yes, I'm sorry for not finishing what we have started" she said. His morning wood was still awake and not being taken care of. He laughed and ran his fingers into his hairs. "Don't worry about that. I'll take care of it" he said. He gently lifted her into his arms and carried her back into their bedroom. "I'll ring the museum saying that you are not coming today" he said once she was laying on the bed. She nodded and closed her eyes. He kissed her forehead and walked out the bedroom to make the call to her workplace.

Her nausea kept coming every morning. And he was worried because she refused to see the doctor. "Honey, let me take you to the doc" he said once she was finished and sat on the rid of the toilet. They were having the same conversation every morning since the day she had the nausea. "Alright. I'll go this afternoon. Happy?" she said as she was annoyed and her mood swing in these few days. "Honey, I don't want anything happen to you" he said. She smiled at him as her temper gone when hearing him said that. "I will go see the doctor during lunch hour" she said. "Alright I'll pick you up at 12" he said. "I'll go by myself. You have to buy all the supplies we need for the site dig, remember?" she said. "But-" he said. "Don't worry, I'll be fine" she said and kissed him. "Sorry, my breath must be horrible" she said after she broke the kiss and began to stand up to wash her mouth. He grabbed hold of her and kissed her. "You taste like you" he said after the kiss and they bumped their nose against each other.

"Mrs. O'Connell, have a seat" Dr. Williams said. "Thank you, Dr. Williams" she said. "So Mrs. O'Connell, how are you feeling?" he asked. "I've been having nausea and sometimes feeling dizzy" she said. "Are you newlywed?" he asked. "Yes" she said. "How's your cycle?" he asked. "I've been missing my cycle for 3 months. Something wrong?" she said. "Nothing is wrong but I need to run a test to confirm. Don't worry" he said. Few minutes later, Dr. Williams came back with a report in his hand. "Mrs. O'Connell you have a good news" he said. 'How could nausea be a good news' she thought. "The result of the test shows that you are pregnant. Congratulations" he said. "Preg... pregnant?" she was shocked. "Yes, you are three months along. The morning nausea and dizzy during pregnancy are very common. Take plenty of rest and warm water could help you feel better" he said. "Thank you. Dr. Williams" she said and left. Her thoughts were all about the pregnancy in the rest of the afternoon. There was a baby inside her tummy. Her baby. Rick's baby. Their baby. Part of her was joy but the other part of her was worry. They haven't talk about having baby and she didn't know how to handle this, how to tell the father of her baby. She didn't know how he was going to take this news, whether he was happy or sad about this news. She hoped he would happy but also afraid he would get upset for having baby.

'What if he don't want the baby? What if he gets angry?' she thought. 'No, Rick would be very happy. He would not angry at me for this. Tonight when he back, I will tell him' she knew she needed to be confident with her husband.

She told him that the doctor said everything was fine after he back from getting the supplies they needed. She was having a cold and all she needed was rest. He was relieved that she was fine.

She lay on the bed, thinking about how to tell her husband that he was going to be a father. He came out from the shower and wore nothing but a pair of boxer. He climbed onto the bed and settled on top of her body, nuzzled her neck and her shoulder. "You smell so good baby" he said. 'And you are going to have another baby' she thought. Her lack of response caused him to stop what he was doing to her. He popped himself up with his elbow and looked at his wife while his hand stayed on her stomach. "Are you ok?" he asked. "Can I ask you something?" she said. "Of course. You alright?" he said. "I'm fine. Just having thoughts. Do you like kids?" she asked. "No" he said and her heart sank. "Especially screaming kids. I have no patience to deal with kids. But I do like to have one or two kids with you" he said. "Why? You said you don't like kids" she said. "Yeah... but it's different if the kids are ours. I always want to have a family. And it needs a husband, a wife and kids. I won't call it family if there is no kids in the equation. Why?" he said. "I just thought we need to discuss this matter. Anyhow, what if our kids are screaming kids? Will you fed up with them?" she asked. "Hmmm... good question. I guess I need to learn how to calm myself and be patience with them. After all, they probably get their temper from me" he said with a goofy grin. And she kissed him. 'Who will think that Rick O'Connell as a family man with a kid? I guess you couldn't judge a man from the first impression' she thought. His lips travel down to her throat and pulled the slips of the nightgown to show her breasts. He kissed his way down to her chest and kissed her nipples. He licked her nipple and suck it. She almost forgot about the news she wanted to tell him. "Rick" she said. "Hmmm" he said without letting go her nipple. "I'm pregnant" she said. He raised his head to look at her, afraid he might heard her wrong. "Come again" he said. "I'm pregnant. We are going to have a baby, Rick" she said. The shock expression on his face turned into a big smile. "Really?" he said after he was facing her and looking into her eyes. "Yes" she said and giggled like a schoolgirl. "I'm going to be a father" he said as he bumped his nose against her. "So, you lied to me when you told me the doctor said you have a cold, were you?" he teased her. "Well I need to know what is your thought about we having a baby before I tell you the truth. I don't want you to have the feelings that you have to accept the fact because you have no choice. I want to make sure that you are happy about my pregnancy" she said. "What if I tell you that I have no plan to have kids? Are you going to keep it from me?" he said. "I don't know. Maybe but maybe not. I don't know" she said and avoid his eyes. "I'm just kidding. I know you wouldn't and you know what... you make me the happiest man alive. The first time was I proposed to you and you said yes. The second time was our wedding night. And this is the third time. I know there are going to be forth, fifth, hundred and million times, as long as I'm with you, I'm happy" he said. "Right princess?" he moved his hand to her stomach and talked to the baby. "You think it's a girl" she said. "And you think it's a boy?" he said. "I do" she said. "Well you are wrong. I know it's a girl" he said. "So sure of yourself Mr. O'Connell? I'm the mother, I know it's a boy" she said. "We will know by the time" he said. "You like a daughter, do you?" she said. "Yeah... little Evy running in the house, driving me crazy just like you did. She will look alot like her mother" he said as he was smiling. She admired her husband even more when he was talking about having a daughter. Full of love in his tone and eyes. "We aren't sure yet. Maybe it's not a girl" she said. "Well, we could always try until we get one" he said with a husky tone. And she knew what he was suggesting. The couple kissed and celebrated her pregnancy by love making.

How was it? Review please. I appreciate ideas because I'm running out of it. I need something to spark my dying brain. Thank you.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Jealousy from the past**

Okay, I couldn't think of a title for this chapter because it's a bit normal life. I apologize if you find the title is not suitable. I would like to apologize again for not posting a new chapter sooner. I'm busy with my works and out of ideas for the coming chapters.

*LyaCatWomen, thank you for supporting the all the time. I'm glad you like it.

*Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc, I read all your Mummy fanfic and I love it. I was so happy when I saw your comments. I hope you will post Mummy fanfic again =)

Guys, enjoy…

"I'm fine" she said. "I know you are, honey. But, I don't think we should go right now" he said. "Why not?" she asked. "Like I said, you are pregnant. You need rest and I think we should move back to London" he said and wrapped his arms around her waist. "But we are going to discover some priceless artifacts. I don't want to miss it" she said and looked sad. His mind was fighting with his heart. "Think you can handle a long ride?" he said after his heart made decision. "Yes, are we going?" she said. "I guess so. I want you to be safe but I also want you to be happy" he said. "I will be safe. I know you will protect me. Nothing's going to happen" she said. "It's just that you are pregnant now. If anything happens to you and the baby, I will never forgive myself" he said as his rubbed her stomach with the back of his hand. "Promise me you will stay near with me all the time. I know nothing is going to happen but I just want to make sure. I know you will be safe with me" he said. "Promise" she said and kissed him.

"Jonathan, over here" she said as she spotted her brother from the crowd. She would never left her brother behind. She let go of Rick's hand and ran to her brother, gave him a hug. "I miss you" she said. "I thought you don't have much time to think about me. All you have is Rick" Jonathan said sarcastically. In fact, he was jealous that his sister spent most of the time with her husband. He missed his sister too. "Are you jealous?" she said smiling. "Me? Jealous? I rather spend my time with young ladies. Not a bookworm" Jonathan said with a cheeky grin. "Idiot. Now the bookworm has a good news to announce. Are you going to listen?" she said. "You found treasures in Thebes?" Jonathan's eyes were big. She rolled her eyes. "You could say it's treasure because it's priceless to me. It's a gift. You are going to be an uncle" she said. "Evy, are you-" Jonathan said. "I'm pregnant" she said and smiled. "I'm going to be uncle. Little bookworm is inside your tummy. No, I wish it's not a bookworm like you" Jonathan said. "Watch your mouth. It can hear you" she said. "Are you two done yet?" Rick said as he wrapped an arm around her waist. He was waiting for the siblings to come over but they seemed to engage in a non-stop conversation. They always did. So, he decided to interrupt. "Of course we do. Let's get into the car before the two of you start the kissy wissy again" Jonathan said and walked to the car.

"Rick, do you think this is wise? She's pregnant" Jonathan said as he and Rick were waiting for Evelyn to come down from upstairs. "I don't think it's wise but she is persistent. I want her to be happy" he said. "Knowing old mum. She wouldn't let go of a chance like this" Jonathan said. "Don't worry. I will take care of her. If something goes wrong and she is needed to be back to London, I will make sure she will be in the plane. I will knock her off if I have to" he said. "I know you will old boy" Jonathan said. "Shall we depart?" she said as she came down. "Yes" the men said at the same time. "What were you two talking about?" she asked. "Nothing" again they said at the same time and that caught her attention. "When did you two in the same group? I thought you are on my side, Mr. O'Connell" she said and narrowed her eyes at the men. "I always have, honey" Risk said. "We were having men talks" he said. "Beuford. We were discussed about the newest Beuford. I'm planning to have one if we found treasures in Thebes" Jonathan said and she believed it whenever her brother mentioned treasure.

"Evelyn, I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't mean to-" George said when Rick and Jonathan went to get their camels. "It's fine. Water under the bridge" she said. "Good. You seem happy with your married life" George said. "Yes" she said but she wasn't paying attention to George. She was waiting for her husband. "If you want to talk... I mean if you need someone to talk to, I'm here" George said. "I'm good. Thank you" she said. She was having another nausea again. "Evelyn, you alright?" George asked. "Yes, I'm fine. It's normal for pregnant" she said. "You're... you're pregnant. Congratulations" George managed to say it. He had no hopes in this anymore. She was pregnant. He and she were done. 'The American stole her from me. She was mine' he thought while Evelyn spotted her husband came out from the crowd and ran to him. "I like camels" she said. "Hmmm... I like the dress you wore on that day. But not in public anyway" Rick said. "Why not? I thought it was pretty" she said. "Of course it was pretty. But it showed off too much of your body that I would like in public. Not men can lay an eye on you baby" he said. "So protective huh, Mr. O'Connell?" she said and closed their distance. "I am when it comes to you. You know how clumsy you are" he said and laughed. She swatted him on his chest and he wrapped both arms around her to limit her attacks. "Say it again?" she challenged him. "Hmmm... have I kissed you today?" he said. "Don't give me that. It's not working" she said. "We'll see" he said and kissed her on the lips. "Oh... pleaseeeeee... can't you two save it for yourself? We are in the middle of Cairo with bloody lots of people around" Jonathan said. "Get used to it Jonathan" Rick said. Jonathan rolled his eyes and Evy laughed at her brother. "You sure you don't want to ride with me?" Rick asked. "I could handle it myself. I miss riding camel" she said.

"Ok, if you change your mind, you could always ride with me" he said. "Ok" she said and kissed him quick on the lips. George looked at the couple and bit of jealousy is growing. He wouldn't care much about Evelyn before she came back to London but she had became so beautiful in these days. Sexy he would say. He never seen Evelyn without glasses and the librarian outlook. She wore a pair of fit trousers and a shirt showing off her body curves. She had her hairs loosen and didn't wear her glasses. She did put some make-up on her face. She wasn't alike the Evelyn he knew years ago. This woman stood in front him was a sexy and attractive lady. His urges for her had reached at the maximum level, especially when she said she was pregnant. 'She was carrying the baby of the barbaric American. The baby should be mine. She was supposed to carry my baby. We were so close at Oxford. She was my fiance. So close, she would be my wife. Why didn't she choose me? I'm much educated than him. I'm going to show her, she was so wrong to have broken up with me' George was having an evil thought. He was going to embarrass the barbaric American in front of Evelyn. He was going to make Evelyn realized Rick wasn't good for her. Instead, he himself was good for her.

The ride to Thebes was normal. Rick and Evy talked to each other all the time and once in the while stole kisses from each other. They had been riding for two days and today they decided to stop for the night. Rick was setting up the tent while Evy cooked dinner for the men. After the tent was set up, he walked to the place where his wife cooked dinner. "All done?" she asked after they kissed. "Yeah... what's for dinner?" he asked. "Bit of soup with dried vegetables and spices. It should be done soon" she said. "Hmm... you are good in cooking these days" he said. "But I couldn't forget the first time you cooked for me. You nearly burned the kitchen" he said and laughed. "Very amusing, Mr. O'Connell. Be careful with your words, I'm the one who cooks for you. I could always poison your dinner" she said. "You wouldn't do that to me" he said. "Why not?" she said. "Because you love me and you are carrying my baby" he said and nibbled her ear. "Oh... Blast you. You are lucky that I'm carrying your baby. I might do that if I don't have a child with me" she said with a smile. "Hmmm" he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and caressed her stomach. He kissed her neck gently and rested his head on her shoulder. She let him tasted the soup with a spoon without turning her head. "Hmm... taste good. What did you add into the soup?" he said. "Why didn't you listen to what I've said? It's mixed with dried vegetables and spices" she said and got a little annoyed. "I was listening. But I guess you added something else" he said. "What else did I add?" she said and turned around to face him. "Hmm... poison I guess... to make me fall in love with you like crazy" he said. Her heart melted once again by his words. "We are married, Mr. O'Connell. You don't have to flirt" she said but somehow she enjoyed it. "You know what? I liked to flirt beautiful ladies but now I love to flirt my gorgeous wife" he said and dropped his head to kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her body close to his. When the couple broke apart, both were grasping for air. "Oh god. We shouldn't do this" he said. "Why not? We are married. It's not against the rules" she teased him. "Yeah right, not against the rules. But you make me want more from you and we can't continue it because we are in the middle of deserts. And it is killing me" he said. Instead of leaving her husband, she kissed his throat then down to his chest where she could access from his open collar shirt. "Evy, if you keep this up I'm gonna lose control" he groaned. "What will you do? Take me now?" she continued to tease her husband. "I would if you keep this up. And your brother would hear every noise you make" he finally found a point to fight back. "I do not!" she argued. "Yes you do honey. Sometimes you were too loud, you know" he said and laughed. "If you say so Mr. O'Connell, we shouldn't do this anymore" she said as she wasn't going to lose this battle. "But I love it when you scream. It makes me crazy" he said. "Oh god I miss it. I miss us" he said. "Me too" she said and kissed him but interrupted by her brother. "Are you two bloody finish? You are not alone. Your dear brother is here, baby sis" Jonathan scolded. "All you want is dinner" she said to her brother as she let go of his husband. "My stomach start to growl, old mum. Let's feed your brother then you shall feed your husband... urges" Jonathan liked to tease his sister. "Ouch!" Evy pinched her brother. "Oh yes, it does remind me don't play around with her little fingers" Jonathan said. "Yeah, no kidding" he said and she narrowed her eyes at him. "I couldn't understand how she did this but you see this scar" Jonathan said and showed Rick the scar on his arm. "He lost my book which was my favourite book all the time" she defended herself. "I guess you deserve it Jon" Rick said. "You are on her side, brother" Jonathan said. "Of course I am. She is my wife" Rick said. "Alright. I get it. You two against me. I won't get a stand in the house anymore" Jonathan said. "You never had" she said and Rick laughed. "Traitor" Jonathan said to his dear sister. Evy walked to where George sat, and offered the soup she cook. "Thank you Evelyn" George said. Evelyn smiled in return before she turned to leave. George looked at the couple when Rick shared his food with Evelyn. Jealousy rose in his heart. Jonathan looked at the couple in disgust when Rick stole kisses from his sister whereas George was getting more anger towards Rick.

"Uhhh" Rick sigh when he lay on his back. Evy rolled to her side and lay her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead, holding her close to his body. She stroke his firm chest and buried her head in his neck, snuggled closer to him. Her hand slid into his open collar shirt which allowed her to get more access to his body. Her hand roamed his chest and found his nipple. She played with it gently and he let out a little groan. "Enough" Rick said and took her hand from his chest to prevent her from making the situation became uncontrollable. "If you keep this up, I'm gonna make love with you" Rick said after he kissed her hand. "I miss us" she said. Somehow her pregnancy changed her hormone and made her felt the urges for man. The urges for her husband. "I know. I miss us too but we can't do this. Your brother... everyone outside this tent would hear us. I'm not going to risk it because I don't want you being back talked by them" he said. "The next time I set up a tent, I'm going to make ours a bit far from them, right" he said with a smile. She kissed him to show her agreement. "Goodnight" she said after the kiss and closed her eyes for a good night sleep. "Night" he said and wrapped both arms around her.

This chapter is lack of plot and I know it. As I've mentioned earlier, I'm running out of ideas. But still, I wish you will support me by reading it and leaving comments.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The Conflict**

Thanks for all supports. You know who you are

Here's the story, enjoy =)

The group reached the destination two days after. "Shall we race again?" she challenged him. "I'm not going to lose again" he said. "Dee dee tak tak" she said and the camel ran at full speed. "Hey, I haven't said start yet" he said and chased his wife. George looked at the couple in confused. He couldn't understand their happiness. Why would a librarian like Evy find camel riding is a fun? Evy reached the temple moments before her husband. She dismounted from her camel and rested her back at the camel, waiting her husband. "You lose again" she said and laughed. "Yeah... yeah... I hadn't said start and you already gone. That wasn't fair" he said as he dismounted from the camel. "Hmm... I'm a lady and you are a gentleman. There is no fair in the equation" she said. "Sounds right but you know what? I'm still far to be a gentleman. You are married to a scoundrel, remember?" Rick said, again using her words. "Mr. O'Connell, you don't have to bring it up all the time" she said. "I'm not implying anything here. Just to show you I'm a scoundrel" he said and kissed her. She stood on her tip toes and wrapped both arms around his neck. The couple broke away when they heard the sounds of footsteps. "Scoundrel... but I love you" she said and smiled. "Erhemm..." Jonathan approached the couple. "Shall we start the digging? I can't wait to discover the treasure buried underneath this sand" Jonathan said. "Ok. You start the dig and I set up the tent" Rick said. "I'll follow you Jon" she said and Jonathan looked at Rick. "Evy, you stay here with me" he said. "Darling, he doesn't know where to start. He needs me to read the inscriptions" she said. "George can do it. I want you at my side. You promised me you will stay with me all the time" he said. "He's right, old mum. George can do it. Besides, you look tired. You need to rest" Jonathan said. 'Now I know. You two against me. There must be something between you two' she mentally said. "Alright. Anything you want, sir" she said and looked for a place to sit. She was reading book when the men were busy doing their works. When the tents are ready, Rick walked to where his wife sat. "All done" he said. But she didn't make a response, not even raise her head to look at him. And it meant something that she wasn't happy about the arrangement. He knew it. "Evy" he called. "Honey" he called again. "Look, I know you want to be in there but I want you to be safe. And that's why you have to stay with me all the time. I thought we had a deal in this?" he said. "Are you expecting me ride camel for few days, all the way to Thebes just to sit at here but not allow to explore the city?" she said. In fact, she was angry about the arrangement. "Evy" he said as he squad down and held her hands in his. "I wasn't saying that you have to sit at here all the time. What I meant was that you have to stay with me. Now, I have done the tent setting. I'm going to join Jonathan" he said. Her eyes widen. "Are you coming with me?" he said as he peek at her from the bottom since she lower her head to avoid his gaze. She smiled as she couldn't hold herself from smiling, hearing him said those words. "Come on" he said and pulled her up to feet. He kissed her gently and they walked hand in hand to join Jonathan.

It was a month after they started the archaeology dig and the couple was having a fight. It was started by Evy who having mood swing during her pregnancy. And of course, Rick who was an over-protective husband insisted to send his wife back to civilisation. "Evy, you look exhausted. You should rest" he said while his wife brushed off the dust on the wall in order to gain a better look at the inscriptions. "I'm fine" she assured him million times in that month without turning her head to him. "Your lips are dry and you sweat a lot. I don't want you to get dehydration" he said. She picked up her canteen bottle and took a swig. She put down her canteen and focused on her work again, getting annoyed by her husband comments. He didn't push it further, simply sat down on a stone nearby and rested his elbows on his laps. The couple kept on having fights for the same and only reason. Jonathan sensed the tenseness between the couple and decided to lend his hand to Rick. The men looked at each other but never said a word, somehow the unspoken words were transmitted in between their mind. "Why don't you have some rest, old mum?" Jonathan said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I'm not tired" she said. "Yes, but don't you think the little one need to rest?" Jonathan said, reminding her that she was carrying a baby. "It needs food and water as well. If you don't get enough of rest, food and water, you will get sick Evy. It needs your strength" Jonathan said. He was good in convincing his sister and in fact, she was starting to change her mind. "Now be a good girl for Rick" Jonathan said. "Are you two hiding something?" she asked. "I know. You must have a deal with him. Don't think I don't know what it is. You must have threatened Jonathan to stand on your side" she said. "It's not what you think" Jonathan said. "Yeah yeah… of course I threatened him. I threatened him to ask you rest. I threatened him to ask you eat. I threatened him to ask you drink that god damn water" Rick said as he was angry at his wife. "Don't you dare to speak to me like that" she said. "Evy, you are pregnant. Rick and I are worried about your health. We don't have any deal in this. It's you and the baby. We care about you" Jonathan came in between the couple to prevent the situation gone worst. "But I love archaeology" she said. "I know and you have waited so long for this. But sometimes we have to change to cope with the current situation. You still can do what you like but the baby comes first" Jonathan said as Rick was impressed by his brother-in-law, the first time Jonathan stopped playing around and be serious like an elder brother. Jonathan left the couple for themselves after he successfully convinced his sister to come out from the temple. "I'm sorry for shouting at you" Rick apologized. "Promise me that you will never speak foul language to me whenever we have a fight" she said. "You have my word" he said.

One morning he woke up and realised his wife was up. He went out from the tent and searched for her. "Hey, do you see my wife?" he asked one of the diggers. "Yes, she went to the temple" the digger said and pointed at the direction where she went. "Was her brother with her?" he asked. "No, her brother wasn't with her but George followed her inside" the digger said. "What?!" he yelled. He ran into the temple and searched for his wife. He was going to tell her that he wanted her back to London. He was done. He had enough of tolerance because she broke their agreement. And he would make sure that she understood his decision, after all she was the one who broke the agreement and so, he didn't want to let them stayed in the middle of nowhere anymore. "Evy!" he yelled. She jumped a little and turned her back. She narrowed her eyes once she realised the yelling was her husband. "Please don't shout!" she said. "We are going back to London" he said without further explanation. "I beg your pardon" she said. "We are going back to London. That's it" he said. "We haven't finished yet" she said. "I don't care. You and I are leaving" he said. "And who do you think you are, Mr. O'Connell? Charging me around" she argued. "Why are you here?" he asked. "You promised me that you will stay with me all the time. And look at you now, who is breaking the rule?" he said. "We don't have any rules" she said. "Yeah but you promised me that you won't go into this god damn place without me" he said. "Don't speak with me using such language" she yelled. "I don't care. I will say whatever the fuck I want" he said. "Ohhh... I said stop-" she said but "Listen, whether you like it or not, we are going back. Don't make me tie you up" he said. "You wouldn't dare" she said as she was holding her tears from falling. "I would if I have to" he said. "I say, the girl doesn't want to leave-" George said. "Keep your mouth shut" he said and glared at George to make this clear. "So, where are we?" he said after he turned his gaze back to his wife. "I'm not leaving. If you want to leave, perhaps you will be alone all the way back to London" she insisted. "You want to stay? At here?" he said and turned his gaze to George. "Think he can protect you? I was the one who drag you out from the god damn Hamunaptra" he said. 'Hamunaptra?' George thought. "I don't need your protection. I can do well with my own" she said. "Oh... really? Remember who raised up the mummy? Are you going to get yourself killed again?" he asked. "Are you blaming me for that?" she asked. One more push, she couldn't hold her tears from falling anymore. "I didn't say that" he said. "But you meant it" she said. "I was saying the truth" he said. She pushed passed him and ran away before anyone could see her tears rolling down her cheeks.

Well I guess it's more like a conflict between the nature of Evy and Rick. She was stubborn as he was. She was keen to explore the city and it was obvious that she loved archaeology. He was keen to protect her from danger and it was obvious that he was afraid to lose her. Let's see how they solve this. And please review and let me know what do you think


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Love Conquers Everything**

I guess the title of this chapter explains it all. His love for her. Her love for him. And her love for their baby.

LyaCatWomen, I'm so happy that you are back! A little part in this chapter is triggered by your comments about Evy feeling guilty for reading the Book of Dead. I hope it makes sense to you.

Thanks for all supports. You know who you are.

Rick went out from the temple moments later. He looked for his wife after he had calm down. He asked everyone and no one had seen her this morning. Except the one who said she went into the temple. But no one seeing her came out. He panicked. "Evelyn!" he yelled as he searched the temple. There was an entrance to a chamber on the left in the corridor. They hadn't explored this deep though. He pointed his revolver to the entrance, carefully scanning the room. "Evy?" he whispered. He rested his back against the wall and suddenly the wall twisted. "Ahhh" he dropped into another chamber. He looked around and all he found was darkness with a little light peek through a hole at the wall. There was a figure sitting at the stone. "Evy!" he said as he ran to his wife and holding her. "You scare the hell out of me" he said. "Let go of me" she said sternly. Although she was glad that her husband had finally found her but she wasn't going to say it. Apparently she was angry at him. "Evy, I'm not coming all the way to fight with you" he said and he did feel like a jerk when he said those words to his wife an hour ago. "I'm sorry" he apologized. She never expected that. She thought he would keep arguing until she gave into him. "I shouldn't have acted like that. But I do want you to be safe. That's why I want you to leave here. I can't lose you, not now" he said. "You won't lose me" she said. "What if... what if he comes back and I couldn't save you?" he said. "Darling, he was dead. You killed him" she said. She didn't know that he was suffering from the thought of seeing her die. In fact, he dreamed about it every night that Imhotep got her and he couldn't do a thing to save her. "You are not having good night sleep, am I right? I can feel it when you are holding me tight" she said and he nodded. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come in here without you. But I love archaeology and Ancient Egypt. I know I should rest instead of keep myself busy. I just can't seem to help myself" she said. He kissed her instead and she didn't protest. She clung to him when his lips touched hers. They smiled after their lips broke apart. "We can talk about this later. Let's find a way and get out of here" he said and helped her to stand up. "Did you mean what you have said?" she asked. "What?" he said. "That you blame me for reading the Book of Dead" she said as she was trying so hard to hold her tears from falling. "Oh god. No, I didn't mean that. I was angry and-" he said. "The old once said people always telling the truth when they are angry because they can't stop themselves from saying it" she said. "Evy, I'm sorry for what I've said. You read a book that you shouldn't have read but none of us expected the supernatural stuff. Who knows reading a book could bring a dead guy back to life? I should have stopped you from reading the book" he said. "It wasn't your fault. You did warn me. I'm just too stubborn" she said. "Yes but I love you, just the way you are. Although I don't like it when we fight but I'm not angry at you nor blame you for that. After all I'm not empty-handed" he said as he looked into her hazel eyes. "What if I didn't read the book and he didn't being awaken, do you think all these things between us would be the same?" she asked. "Hmm… I don't know. But I do sure for one thing" he said. "What is that?" she asked. "I do have feelings for you and I know you feel the same" he said and she smiled. "I'm going to kiss you Mr. O'Connell" she said. "Hey, I know you remember what you have said on that night. You lied" he said jokingly. "It was too embarrassing that I threw myself at a stranger. We only knew each other for few days" she said. "And you want to kiss a stranger whom you just met for few days" he said and laughed. "I wasn't the one who started it. You stole my kiss during the first time we met. How dare you!" she said. "Hmm… that's not a big deal, honey. You stole my heart" he said and they went silence. Who would think that Rick O'Connell is a romantic guy? His blunt way made him distinct from others and that caused her fall in love with him uncontrollably. Their eyes locked, blue eyes looking into hazel eyes. She closed her eyes and kissed him. She could feel all his love whenever they kissed, like they had separated for so many years. When their lips broke apart, both were gasping for air. "Save that for later. Now, let's find us a way out" he said.

He started to walk but she grabbed his hand and stopped him. "Don't! I have to read the inscription before we make our move. But it's too dark, I can't have a better look at it" she said. There was a flip sound and a little light illuminated the chamber. "You never smoke" she said as she narrowed her eyes at him, referring to the lighter in his hand. "Yeah... but it comes handy when we need light" he said with a grin. "So, what it says?" he asked. She could feel his breath since he stood very close to her. And she smiled as remembering they had a similar conversation like this. The night on the deserts when she opened the Book of Dead. He could tell that she was having the same thought as he also remembered the conversation. "I won't read it out this time" she said. She ran her fingers on the wall, a usual thing she would do when she read Ancient Egyptian inscriptions. "It says the chamber shall remain it peacefulness. All living things are prohibited to enter" she said as she turned around and met his gaze. "We are here" he said and scanned the room as his alertness was rising. "I think the inscription is trying to scare us. Nothing is going to happen. I was here an hour ago. Nothing happens" she said as she tried to ease his tenses. "I hope so. Keep reading. I'll watch your back" he said and she focused back on her reading. "There is a switch on my left. It said press it and we will be led to the exit" she said and move her hand to press it but he stopped her. "Don't. It could be a trick" he said. "We have no choice. It's the only way out" she said and press the button. They heard the sound of rocks moving and the dead end turned out to a corridor. "I guess I need to learn Ancient Egyptian" he said. "Don't worry darling. I can teach you" she said. "I'm sure there are a lots I can learn from you. But now, let's get us out of here" he said and entered the corridor, holding her hand behind him. They walked for 10 minutes and reached another dead end. "So, what's next?" he asked. "There is a button on your right" she said. "Here?" "Yes" with that he pressed it and the wall slide, showed them another chamber.

From the chamber, they could hear some noise from the other side of the wall. It was them! The only thing they needed was making the people heard their voice. Both of them yelled and hit the wall. Suddenly, the sound of moving rocks came into his ears. The chamber collapsed and the stones falling from above. He quickly grabbed hold of her and used his body as a shelter to cover her. The falling stones stopped and he tried to move but his leg was stuck under a large stone. And his head was bleeding. "You alright?" he said as he felt a little dizzy but he had to stay awake. Although he was injured, but she was the first thing came into his mind. "I'm fine. Are you alright?" she said as she noticed he was dizzy. "Yeah...I'm fine" he assured. She wasn't buying it and moving her hand to his head to examine. "Rick, you are bleeding!" she said. "I'm fine, honey. I had worst. It's nothing" he assured her again. She cried, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Hey, what's that for? I'm ok" he said. "It's all my fault" she said. Instead of telling her that he was fine, he held her close and stroke her hairs. The sound of moving rocks caught their attention again. But this time was a bit different. "Evy?" Jonathan said. "We are here" Rick said. "Don't worry. We got you. Are you two hurt?" Jonathan said. "Rick is bleeding, Jon" she said. "Hurry up. He is hurt" Jonathan instructed the diggers. They got the couple out from the stones.

"Jonathan, get me the medical supplies" she said once they were in the tent. "Be right back" Jonathan said and went to pick up the stuffs. She searched for clean water and a rag to clean the wound on his head. He hissed in pain when the rag touched the wound. "I know you had worst but you could be a baby if you want to be" she said. Jonathan came in to drop the medical supplies and turned to leave. She applied the iodine at his wound and caused more hissing from him. "I don't need this" Rick said when his wife took out the bandage to wrap around his head. "Yes, you do. It helps to stop bleeding" she said and ignored his nagging. After that she helped him to take out his boot to examine his leg. The one which stuck under the large stone. His ankle was swollen but apart from that he was fine. "Take out your shirt" she said after his head and leg were taken care of. "Evy, I'm fine" he said. "I will know after I have a better examine" she said. Instead of telling him to take off his shirt again, she did it herself. 'Men are like kids' she thought. "See, I told you. I'm fine, honey" he said after she unbuttoned his shirt. When he said that, she was sure that he was hiding from her that he was indeed suffering from pain. Instead of arguing with him, she took out his shirt and moved to his back. She gasped when she saw bruises on his back, getting those bruises from the falling stones. There was an awkward silence until he heard a sudden sneeze from his back. He turned around and found that she was crying silently. There was no point to assure her that he was fine, so he pulled her into his arms. He stroked her back to calm her down. "Shhhhh… I'm fine" he said. She fall asleep a moment later when she rested her head on his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat.

She woke up but realised the sky still was dark. He was sleeping peacefully beside her. She carefully moved from his arms and sat up without waking her husband. She quietly went out from the tent and got chilled when the cold air of Egypt deserts touched her skin. She needed the cold air to clear her mind. 'Career or Rick?' she thought. 'I love archaeology but I love Rick too' she was struggled to choose either one because she wanted both. She felt guilty for getting her husband injured again, because of her love for Ancient Egyptian. Suddenly she felt something was moving inside her tummy. And she made her decision.

He woke up when he reached for his wife but all he found was cold sheet. He got up and went to find her. She was standing not far away from the tent, looking at the sky. "Couldn't sleep?" he said as he wrapped his arms around her. She jumped as she too caught up in her thoughts, never realised he was approaching her. She relaxed after she knew it was her husband and rested her head at his chest. He rested his chin on her head after he planted a kiss on it. They stood at there without saying a word, but the silence wasn't awkward. Both of them enjoyed the silence and the comfort given by each other. She was the one who broke the silence. "Rick?" she said. "Hmm" he said. She turned around to look into his eyes, full of love as she was the only one in his world. "Let's go back to London" she said. Again, she caught him off guard. She smiled as she looked at her husband shocked and confused expression. "Isn't it what you wish for?" she asked. "Yes, but why so sudden?" he asked as he was confused. They just got a fight for that not so long ago. "I love archaeology and I love you too" she said but he interrupted. "I know and it was bad of me to make you choose either one" he said. "It is not choosing either one. It is about priority" she said. "The baby comes first" she said as she grabbed his hand and put at her tummy, covered his hand with both of her hands. He was confused at first but soon he got the shocked expression on his face again as he could feel the movement in her tummy. "It's moving" he said as he couldn't hold his happiness. "I was struggling to make decision but when the first time it moved, I realised there is a life lay inside my tummy. I have the responsibility to protect it. It's our baby" she said. "I'm glad that you want to leave but I want you to be happy too. We can stay in Cairo instead of London. You can catalogue the artifacts found in Thebes. I don't mind as long as you promise to take it easy and have plenty of rest" he said. "So you mean I can work in Cairo Museum?" she said as her face lighten up. "Yes but promise me you will take it easy" he said. "Promise" she said and kissed him. "I love you" she said after their lips broke apart. "I love you too" he said. "And you little one, you done a great job in persuading Mummy. Well, she listens to you more than Daddy" he said jokingly as he ran his finger at her tummy and got a swat from his wife. He always had his boyish grin on his face which made her difficult to angry at him. And his kisses always melted her heart whenever she tried to stay angry at him. "I hate you" she said as she narrowed her eyes at him. "I thought you said you love me" he said as he was teasing her. "Well, I am a woman. Woman is unpredictable. I can change my mind anytime" she said as she played along with him. "Oh, I see. I think I can solve that" he said and kissed her again. She hated that too. It was weakening her. When the kiss started to get passionate, she broke away and he reached for her lips again but she held him at arm length. "We can't do this" she said as she played with his mind. "Why not?" he said as he was breathing hard. "Darling, we are in the deserts, remember?" she said and he groaned. She laughed at his disappointment. "Okay, the second we reach home, you won't have the chance to say no" he said. "And why not, Mr. O'Connell?" she said seductively. 'Oh god. Does she have to sound so sexy?' he thought. "Because you will be silenced by my lips and tongue" he said proudly. "So sure of yourself, darling?" she said. "Hmm… We will know by the time we reach home" he said. And the next day, the couple travelled back to Cairo leaving her brother to stay with George in the deserts for the digging works.

Please reviewwwwwwwww


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 : Alexander The Great

The journey back to their house at Cairo took few days. When the couple arrived at their house, the first thing they would do is to make love. "Rick, put me down" she said when her husband scooped her up into his arms and carried her to their bedroom. "Not an option" he said and had that boyish grin on his face. "What I need to do to make you put me down?" she asked seductively and snaked her arms around his neck. "Hmm... after I get what I want from you" he said. "And what is that?" she asked as she looked at him through eyelash. Instead of answering his wife, he gave her his best answer by kissing her. He carried her to their bedroom without too much trouble as he was kissing her and walking at the same time. Although she was 4 months along, but he didn't need much effort to carry her up to the stairs. He closed the door by kicking it and broke the kiss just to lay her down on the bed. She lay still on the bed, looking at his handsome face with a lazy smile across her face. In fact, she wanted that too. The last time they made love was before they went to find Thebes. She sat upright and moved from the bed. "Where are you going?" he asked as he grabbed her wrist. "Give me 10 minutes. I need a bath" she said. Rick wasn't going to give in this time because he knew his wife. She would never came out from the bath within 10 minutes as she put it. He was getting hard between his thigh. He didn't want to wait longer than a minute anymore. "You can have it after this. You will sweat anyhow" he said. "I'm dirty. I haven't had bath in days" she said. "I don't care. You still smell good" he said as he nuzzled her neck and it was weakening her. "Rick..." she said and held him at arm length. "10 minutes I promise" she said. He closed his eyes and exhale. "Okay, 10 minutes. If you aren't coming out after 10 minutes, I'm gonna break the door" he said jokingly but he was letting her knew that he was serious. "Okay, I'm not going to lock the door. Come in if you want" she said and walked to the bathroom. She turned her head to look at her husband before she stepped into the bathroom. He was stunned by what she said. Shaking his head to clear his mind, "Well, she's definitely not an innocent girl" he thought. She laughed at her husband and blow a kiss to him before she closed the door.

While she busy in the bathroom, he went to the bathroom in Jonathan's room to clean himself as well. She did come out from the bathroom within 10 minutes but the bedroom was emtpy. Her husband wasn't waiting her as she thought. When she reached the bedroom door she almost fall down if her husband didn't catch her on time as the door was opened from the other side. "Sorry" he said as he still was holding her with his arm around her waist. Although she had seen her husband naked, they had made love so many times and she felt comfortable with the intimacy they shared but her heart beating fast whenever they were closed to each other, skin to skin. He was naked, only a towel was wrapped around his waist. He smell so good, both the fragrance of the soaps and his manhood scent because he did take a bath. And he shaved as well. He looked more handsome when he was shaved. She smiled at him like a schoolgirl, admired her handsome husband. "You are so beautiful. I still can't believe that you are mine" he said. "Darling, believe it. I'm all yours" she said and closed their distance. When their lips touched, both of them knew that they wouldn't stop until they were satisfied in both physical and mental ways. He scooped her up into his arms and locked the door. Although Jonathan wasn't home yet, but Rick didn't want the moment being interrupted by anyone.

He gently lay her down on the bed and hovered his body above hers without breaking the kiss. They broke the kiss for a moment just to take a breath and continued it again. She could feel something hard was pressing her thighs. Her hands travelled down to his waist and loosened the towel that covered his lower body. She spread her legs and pressed his bottom to lay in between her thighs. She rolled her hips as she was craved for him as he did. "Evy... evy..." he said after he broke the kiss. "Slow down honey. If you keep that up, I won't be long" he said. "I want you, Rick" she said. "I want you too honey. But you are still far from it. I'm gonna make it good for you" he said and untightened her robes. She sat up to take off her robes and lay back down. He kissed her and his lips travelled down to her neck. He kissed her collarbone and down to her chest. He kissed the outer part of her breasts, avoiding her sensitive buds. He finally gave in to her and gently kissed her nipple. He licked it and sucked her mouthful breast. Ever since she was pregnant, her breasts were becoming larger and tender. He kissed her down to her stomach and nuzzled her tummy, knowing there was a baby lying inside her tummy. His baby. He kissed her tummy and said, "I love you". "I love you too" he said to his wife after he raised his head to look at her. She ran her fingers into his hairs and smiled at him. He kissed her tummy one last time and kissed his way down to her thighs. He pulled her black lace panties and threw it aside. He nuzzled her womanhood for awhile and licked her clit. "Rick…" she moaned as she pushed her womanhood to his sinful mouth. When he knew she was ready for him, he stopped teasing her. "Lay on your side and trust me" he said and she nodded. He lay on his side, his chest against her back. He gently lifted up her leg and position himself. He was trying something new to her because her tummy was getting bigger. He didn't want to pressure her tummy when they made love. He was afraid his weight would crush the baby if he pushed too hard to her body. Once he was inside, he put down her leg and rested his hand on her tummy. He thrust slowly and tried to avoid himself from losing control. After all, she was pregnant. Intensive love making would cause her exhaustion. And that was the last thing he wanted. She grabbed his hand and their fingers intertwined. She kissed his hand and holding it tight to herself. He kissed her shoulder and lay back down to thrust a little fast because he was getting close. "Ahhhhhh…" the room was full of their moans and groans as they reached climax. He went rigid and spilled his seeds, holding her tight against his chest.

She turned around to face him and plant a soft kiss on his lips. He smiled at his gorgeous wife. "I'm glad we are home" he said. "Me too. I miss us" she said. Her attention was caught as she felt the baby was moving again. "I think it's a boy" she said as she rubbed her tummy. "If it's a boy, what should we name him?" he asked. "I never thought about this" she said. "Well, think about it now. It has to have a name" he said. "Do you have one in mind?" she asked. "No. I'm not good in words" he said. "What do you think if we name him Richard Jr.?" she said. "No. Definitely not to name our baby after my name?" he said. "And why not?" she asked. "Kid doesn't like it. Besides, I don't like my name and that's why I tell people to call me Rick" he said. "Rick" she said his name. "It sounds better" she continued. "Yeah and I thought your name is cute when the first time your brother introduced you to me" he said as he remembered Jonathan said, "This is my sister, Evy". "I wanted to call you Evy but I was scared that you would angry" he said. "Why would you think that?" she asked. "Well, we just met. It wasn't proper to call you by your nickname" he said. "And it was proper to kiss a woman when you first met her?" she teased him. "Yeah, it was" he said and laughed. "So you had kissed all the women you met?" she asked. "You could say so" he said honestly. "Oh" she let out. "Evy, I kissed them. And I went straight to room with them. You are different. I was dare to kiss you because I was about to be hanged. I guess I wouldn't do that if we weren't met in the prison" he said. "Why?" she asked. "I was going to die. I wouldn't know if you would hate me for kissing you. After all, I wouldn't have the chance to ask you out for dinner. I'm afraid to scare you away for the rude manners. So, I wouldn't do that to you if I have the chance to date you" he said. "But I guess I have underestimated you" he said as he touched her nose. "You didn't go away. You didn't hate me for that. Instead, you enjoyed it. I know you did" he said and laughed. "I didn't go away because you know the route to Hamunaptra" she defended herself. "And that's why I saved your neck. You were the only chance I got" she said. "But still, you didn't deny that you enjoyed the kiss" he said. They always liked this game, whether who would win it at the end. "You asked me about the kiss on the boat" he said and laughed. "I'm sure you did feel something towards me" he said. "Well, it wasn't that funny Mr. O'Connell" she said. "Are we back to Mr. O'Connell again?" he teased her. "Why did you so sure of yourself?" she asked as she felt like she was an open book to him. "Because you didn't push me away and slap me" he said and she raised her hand to slap him for fun but he caught her hand. "Woah woah woah… I was right. Never underestimate you" he said and she laughed.

"Be serious. We need to have a name for the baby" she said. "Okok... What about Daniel?" he asked. "It makes me remember Mr. Daniels" she said. "I'm sorry" he said. "It's ok. Hugh. Hugh O'Connell" she said. "I don't like it. It sounds like huge" he said. "Ok, fine. Let's think another" she said. "Angus. It means strength" she said. "Angus Beef... it makes me think about food" he said. "Can you be serious?" she asked as she narrowed her eyes at him. "I am. Okay... James!" he said. "It sounds like an American" she teased him. "Evy, I am American. You married me which makes our baby half American, you know" he said. "I know" she grinned. "Okay, let's think another" he said after he squeezed her a bit. "Alfred?" she said. "Hmm... what about Alex?" he said. "Alex? You know Alexander The Great was the great king of Persia and the leader of Greek. He represented courage, intelligence, a genius of Greek" she said. "Honey, I don't think I need a history lesson" he said. "I'm thinking to name our baby Alexander" she said and she felt the baby moved. "You like the name?" she said to her tummy while rubbing it. She felt the baby moved again. "Alexander O'Connell" he said to the baby. "I bet he will be like his father, courage and strength" she said. "Hmm... I bet he will be like his mother, smart and genius" he said with a smile on his face. The couple closed their eyes, enjoying the movement of their baby. They could spend all day for this.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 : The Hidden Threat**

I know it's been awhile. I apologize for the late because I'm busy with my work. Thank you for the support. You know who you are.

Here's the story.

She was five months along and her tummy was getting bigger. She woke up and found that her husband was snoring. She plant a soft kiss on his lips and got up to get ready for work. The weight of the baby inside her tummy made her difficult to make any movement. Her lower back always ached and her legs cramped. She massaged her legs for awhile and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. She splashed the water on her face and looked up at the mirror. She looked exhausted and not attractive at all. Dark circle around her eyes as she couldn't get much sleep from the night. The baby kept moving during the night and caused her stayed awake at the most of the night. She felt a little jealous towards her husband as he was getting much of sleep than her. 'The baby is ours. Why am I is the only one who suffer?' she thought as she sighed. Rick walked in at the moment. He realised she was upset. "Hey, are you ok?" he asked as he rubbed her tummy. "I'm fine" she said and smiled. In fact, whenever he rubbed her tummy, she felt so comfortable as the baby recognised his father's hand and stop moving. "You look tired. Why don't you lie down and rest? I will ring the museum saying you will be absence today" he said. "I'm fine, really. There are some artifacts will be arrived at the museum today. I have to be there" she said. "Okay, I will go with you" he offered his help as he knew she wouldn't give into him so easy. He didn't want a fight early in the morning. "Rick, I'm fine. You-" she said as he interrupted. "Evy, I know you don't need my help but I'm bored. Staying alone in this house. What else I can do in here?" he said. "Alright, come with me then. Get out now, I need a bath" she said. "Here, sit down. Close your eyes and get some rest. I will wash your hair" he said as he helped her took off her robes. He ran the warm water in the bathtub and helped her to sit. "I'm sorry" she said. "What?" he asked. "I know I'm impossible sometimes. Thank you for tolerating with my temper" she said. "Evy, you are the one who carry the baby. My baby. This is the least I can do for you. I wish I could help you with that" he said and grinned. "Oh Rick, it must be so funny if a man carry a baby" she said and laughed. It was never a difficult job to make her smile. "Come on. Close your eyes and relax" he instructed. After he done washing her hair and body, he realised she was asleep. "Hey" he patted softly at her face. "Hmm..." she opened her eyes and closed back. "I'll tell the curator that you are not feeling well" he said and she nodded. He carried her out from the bathtub and into their bedroom. He lay her down on the bed and covered herself with the blanket. He kissed her forehead and went to ring the museum.

She woke up few hours later. Feeling better after the few hours of sleep. She heard some noise coming from the other room. Guess it was her husband. She wore her robes and went to find her husband. "Rick" she called as she found her husband in the guest room. The one he used to stay after they back from Hamunaptra. "Hey, how are you feeling now?" he asked as he pulled her into his arms. "Better" she said and rested her head against his chest. "What are you doing?" she asked as she raised her head to look at him. "I have a gift for you" he said and showed her the gift behind him. It was a rocking chair. "I know your back is hurt and you can't sleep at night. I have it added with a cushion to ease your back pain" he said. "Oh, Rick. How did you know?" she asked. "It's a secret" he said and grinned. In fact, he was awake this morning after she kissed him on the lips. He saw she massaged her legs before she got up to the bathroom. "Thank you" she said as she buried her head in his chest and hugged him tight. He wrapped both arms around her and stroked her back with his hand. "Come on, have a seat" he said after he kissed the top of her head. After she had her seat on the rocking chair, he squatted down in front of her and started to massage her leg. "Better?" he asked and she nodded. "Hey, what's this for?" he asked as he realised she was crying and reached up to wiped her tears away. "It's tears of joy, darling" she said as smiled at him and holding his hand in hers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the sixth month of her pregnancy, she was working in the museum. She found that lullaby could help calming her baby inside her tummy. She was cataloging the artifacts and singing at the same. She was too focus on her work as she failed to notice that her husband was standing at the door looking at her. He smiled as she had her glasses on but it was hanging on her nose, nearly dropped. She was cute when she had that librarian outlook. She jumped when he put the basket on the table. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you" he apologised. "The only thing that scares me Mr. O'Connell, are your manners" she said and he grinned. "Can't you knock before come in?" she asked. "Honey, I'm sorry. I was standing at the door for quite long, listening to your lovely voice. Don't want to interrupt you" he said as he walked and stood beside where she sat. "How are you today little one?" he said as he rubbed her tummy. "He is quiet today. Ouch-" she said and the baby showed her that she was wrong as he kicked. "Hey, be a good boy Alex. There you go" he said as he rubbed her tummy. "I thought you said you have important errands to run?" she asked. "I am. I was preparing a lunch for you. I thought we can have our lunch at the garden" he said. "Hmm... sounds good" she said and kissed him. And he returned the kiss. "Okay, save that for later. Let's go to the garden" he said after he broke the kiss. "Let's go. I'm starving" she said and wrapped her arms around his. They walked hand in hand to the garden at the back of the Cairo Museum.

He set the picnic cloth on the grass and took out the sandwich he prepared for her. It was cucumber sandwich. Her favourite. He couldn't understand why she liked that stuff. He was meat eaters and that's why he prepared a French Dip for himself. "Can I have yours?" she asked. "Huh? I thought you don't like French Dip?" he asked. "Yes but I feel like having it today. Can I?" she asked as she had that expression on her face whenever she wanted something from him. "Of course you can honey" he said and let her had a bite. "It tastes good. Can I have all? And you can have mine" she said. "I thought you don't like French Dip" he said and let her had his sandwich. "It's not me. It's the baby" she said and took a bite. "We have a same taste, pal" he said to the baby. She lay her back against his chest and enjoyed the lunch with her husband. There was a person hidding behind a statue and stalking the couple. He walked her back to the museum and went to the market to buy grocery.

"Hello" the men greeted. "George? You scare the hell out of me" she said. "You will never say that. I guess your husband influenced you a lot" he said. "What do you want? I thought you're with Jonathan at Thebes" she said. "Ah yes. We come back for a short rest and get some supplies. I think Jonathan goes to the bar" he said. "I bet he is. Well, if you don't mind, I have work to do so please help yourself" she said and turned to leave but he stopped her. "Evelyn, please" he said. "George, we are done. What do you want from me?" she asked. "Tell me about Hamunaptra" he said. "What?!" she asked. "What happened in Hamunaptra?" he asked. "Hamunaptra? I have no idea what you are talking about" she said as clamly as she could. "I heard it. When you and your husband had a fight in front of me" he said. "Well, I don't remember what I've said. Perhaps you heard me wrong" she said. "I know you knew something" he said. "Is everything fine?" Rick said as he entered the room. "Oh yes, it is. He and Jonathan come back to get some supplies" she said before George could let out a word. "I think I have to go. I will come back again if I need anything" George said and left without saying goodbye. In his words, he meant something else that he would come back to Evelyn again. "I thought you have left, darling" she said in order to switch the topic because she knew her husband wouldn't let go until he got the answer. "I was but there was a little girl selling flowers outside the museum. I thought you might like it" he said and showed her the flowers he bought. "These are lovely. Thank you" she said and plant a kiss on his cheek.

Review please


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 :** **The Abandon C** **hild**

She was eight months along. Her legs were swallowed and she couldn't wear her shoe. She was bare foot in the house and she barely leave the house because her husband wouldn't allow that. It was two weeks ago since she went to the Cairo Museum. They had a fight for this matter. "Rick, I'm fine. I'm pregnant not having some serious decease!" she said. "Evy, I know you are pregnant and that's why you have to rest. Why can't you listen to the doctor?" he said. "The doctor said I can continue with my daily activities" she said. "I don't think climbing up the book shelves is a daily activity he mentioned" he said. "Ohhhhh... I don't climb!" she said. "You don't?! Remember what you have done in the past two weeks?" he said. "I know what I am capable of Mr. O'Connell" she said. "You were climbing up the shelve to put back the goddamn books!" he said. "Don't you swear at me, Mr. O'Connell" she said and narrowed her eyes at him. "Ok, sorry but you can't blame me for not allowing you to go to the museum. You just don't listen!" he said. "I'm not a kid. And I'm not your appendant. Why should I listen to you?" she said. "I'm your husband and that's why you have to" he said but he didn't mean what he said. He was worrying about her condition. She didn't say a word and went back to her bedroom.

"Ohhhhh... you just had a fight with him and you can't hold yourself from thinking about him. Stop it!" she said as she was wandering in the bedroom. Knock... Knock... 'Is he who knocking at the door? Of course he is, who else in the house. I'm not going to give in that easy this time' she thought. 'Head's up Evelyn' she talked to herself and took a breath. "Who's there?" she asked and mentally kicked herself for asking it. "It's me Evy. Can I come in?" Rick said. "No, I'm changing clothes" she lied. But he opened the door anyway. "I said I'm changing clothes!" she said. "Well, it is obvious that you have done changing clothes. Besides, it's not that I haven't seen you without any clothes on" he blurted and she could feel her cheeks were getting warm. "Okay, I'm not coming here to start a fight. Evy, I'm worried" he said. "I'm pregnant. Not having some decease" she said. "What if you die from giving birth?" he said and his sound was cracked. She walked toward him and found that he was upset. "Rick? Are you alright?" she asked and it was her turn to worry because she had never seen he upset before. "My mother died when she gave birth to me. Dad told me that she hadn't have much rest during her pregnancy. I was the cause of her death. He blamed me for that and that's why he left me at Cairo orphanage" he said. "Oh... Rick" she didn't know much about his parent because he never talked about them to his wife. She did asked how he ended up in orphanage before they got married but he lied to her by saying that he was too small to remember his parent. "Why don't we have a seat on the bed and you tell me everything" she said as she stroking his arms and he nodded. "I was born in America. My mother died when she gave birth to me. The midwife did what she could and save my life. In my memory, my dad wasn't a happy man. Of course, his wife died while gave birth to his son, how could he be happy?" he said after they were sat on the bed against the headboard. "How did you end up in Cairo orphanage?" she asked. "One day when I was 5, my dad met an Arabian from Egypt, the Arabian told my dad there was a myth in Egypt that a book could bring the dead one alive" he said. "So, he brought me to Egypt. He sold all the things we had in America and used the money for the trip to Egypt. When we got there, no one knew the book. Everyone thought he was crazy" he said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dad, maybe the guy lied to us" the young Rick said. "Shut up, Richard!" his father yelled. "You caused this. She died because of you. I love her so much. She wouldn't die if she didn't have you" his father said. "Mummy died because I'm naughty?" the young Rick said. "Yes, Richard because of you. Now, will you just keep quiet and leave me alone?!" his father said and down a drink. The young Rick went back to his bedroom but he didn't cry. He knew daddy was upset because of him. "I wish you were here, mum" the young Rick said to the empty room.

'Don't be upset my good boy. Mummy will be always beside you. I'm guarding you and keeping you safe. Richard my good boy, daddy loves you. You will be a brave man and one day you will meet a girl that you love and she loves you back. By the time you will understand why daddy is always upset without me beside him'

"Mum!" young Rick yelled and sat upright. He looked around and saw dark. It was only a dream but somehow he knew it was real that his mother was talking to him. He went to find his dad and he found his dad was passed out on the bed. The next morning he woke up and found that his dad was missing. "Dad!" he searched the room and found nothing. He panicked. "Richard!" his father yelled as he opened the door. "Dad" young Rick ran to his father and hugged him tight. "Come on Richard, pack your bag" his father said. "Are we going back?" he asked. "Yes we are" his father said. "Yes, I miss home" he said and went to pack his stuffs. After his father paid the rent, they walked to the market. "Richard, here. This is for you" his father bought him a pocket knife. "It's cool. Thanks dad" he said. They walked a place where the young Rick had no idea where it was. "Richard, I want you to stay here for a while" his father said. "Dad, aren't we going back?" he asked. "Yes, we are. After I found that book. When I'm not around, you have to stay here" his father said. "No dad, I'm going with you" he said. "No, I want you to be here" his father said. "Dad I don't want to leave you" he said and cried. "Stay here Richard. I can't bring you together. I promise I will be back" his father said. "No, daddy. No" he cried and cried. "Richard, you are naughty. Could you listen to me?! I have to find that book, don't you understand? She died and I'm dying everyday" his father said. "Stay here. I don't want to see you. I don't like you Richard" his father said and gone. He didn't chase for him. He sat on the floor and cried. A sister from the orphanage came out and saw a crying boy. "Hello little one, why are you crying?" she asked. "Dad is gone. He hates me" he said. "Poor little boy. Come inside" she said and brought him into the place where he grown up in all these years.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He never came back. He lied to me" Rick said. "I'm sorry. Is that the reason you don't like to be called Richard?" she said as she felt pity to her husband. "Yeah... It reminds me of him. I always tell people to call me Rick" he said. She never thought Rick had such bad memories. "So, you stayed in the orphanage ever since?" she asked. "I tried to run away when I was 10. But they got me back" he said as he smiled. "I bum into a Englishman. He asked me where I from and treated me a meal. A nice meal I hadn't have since I left America. He was here with his family. Never had a chance to know his name. His daughter was cute. And you remind me a lot about her" he said. "He sent you back to orphanage?" she asked. "I lied to him that I was stayed at the nearby house but he insisted to sent me back to my house. I had no choice to tell him the truth that I was running out from the orphanage" he said. "Do you still remember him?" she asked. "No, I met him once and it was years ago. Couldn't remember. Why?" he asked. "Oh... nothing. Just curious" she said. They went silence for few minutes until he started talking again.

"Part of me is happy that you are pregnant but part of me is worry about your condition" he said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry about me. I'm selfish" she said. "No, you aren't. I wasn't angry at you. I was angry at myself that I can't do anything to help you. I know you don't like to be ordered" he said and smiled. "But promised me you will be careful. If anything happens to you, I will never forgive myself. You mean a lot to me. I was alone until I met you" he said. She kissed him. "You are not alone anymore. I won't leave you. I promise" she said after their lips broke apart. They stayed in the room for the rest of the day.

Review pleaseeeeeee


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 :** **Threat from the past**

Sorry for the delay. These months were hectic.

LyaCatWomen, thanks for the support and your comments. I'm glad that you like it.

"Jonathan, come and join me. I have some liquid here" George said. They were the only Englishman in the desserts. The diggers were native Egyptian. They don't speak English and the two Englishman don't speak Arabic. The only translator was Hassan who spoke both languages but he didn't like to spend time with George, there was culture conflict between the Englishman and Hassan. They don't communicate much other than giving orders to the diggers. And Hassan don't drink liquid. It was prohibited. George had bad attitude towards Hassan because he seen Hassan as a man with lower class than him. But Jonathan didn't have any issue to communicate with Hassan since he was a easy talking guy. "Ah... you always have a good taste" Jonathan said. "Of course... I don't drink cheap liquid" George said. "Right... right" Jonathan said. "Where have you been before you came back to London?" George asked. "I was in Egypt, finding some fortune for myself" Jonathan said. "I see... I thought you are wealthy" George said. "I am but old mum keeps it. She won't let me have it. Besides, who doesn't like money?" Jonathan said and down a bottle of wine. "You are correct. I like money as well. Do you think we can find something underneath that sands?" George asked. "I'm sure we will. I'm sure of it" Jonathan said and opened another bottle. "Why do you so sure of it? It's a myth, my friend" George said. "Yes, it's a myth" Jonathan said and nodded. He was a bit drunk. "Like Hamunaptra. It was a myth as well" George said. "Nah... it is not a myth. I found it" Jonathan said. "You found Hamunaptra?" George asked as he was closed to the answer he had been searching for. "Not me but my brother knows the way to Hamunaptra" Jonathan said. He was a big mouth brother as Evy put it. "I don't recall you have a brother" George said. Suddenly something hit his mind. 'The brother Jonathan mentioned is Rick O'Connell. His brother-in-law' George finally realised something. He had gone to dig some information at the Cairo market during they went to buy supplies.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why the village was in messed?" George asked Hassan. "There was a disaster in Cairo few months ago" Hassan said sternly. "What kind of disaster?" George asked. "The fatal one" Hassan said and leaved the Englishman. "There was a man. Immortal man. He caused this. He was the disaster" one of the local who spoke English said. "How did he do this?" George asked. "There will be plague wherever he goes. The ancestors called him The Bringer of Death" the guy said. "Where did he came from?" George asked. "I don't know" the guy said. "And where did he go?" George asked. "I don't know either. But there was a rumour. He was from Hamunaptra" the guy said. "Hamunaptra? Evelyn was involved in it. I'm sure of it" George said. "Who?" the guy asked. "None of your business you filthy bugger" George said rudely. And the guy laughed. "Whatever you are thinking, don't do it. You will regret" the guy said. "Who are you? I don't need to be told of what should I do" George said. "Hamunaptra is hell. The place for devil and blasphemer... like you" the guy said it before he turned to leave. After the conversation, George went to Cairo Museum to find Evelyn. He questioned her about Hamunaptra but he failed to get any information from her because Rick suddenly appeared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

George brought piece and piece together. The information he got at Cairo market and Jonathan, the expression of Evelyn and the couple accidently said Hamunaptra during they having a fight at Thebes. He was sure that Evelyn knew the way to Hamunaptra. He always fond for the Book of Death. The power of the book. It could bring the dead one back to life. It could make someone to fall in love with the other. Rick O'Connell must have cast a spell on Evelyn. There was no way that Evelyn Carnahan would fall in love with the uneducated American. It could change the world. It had powers that the mortal didn't have. 'I'm going to Hamunaptra and find the book. Evelyn is mine. The world is mine!' George thought. He started to plan on how to make Evelyn guided him to Hamunaptra.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Honey, where are you going?" Rick asked his wife when she reached for the door. "I need to get some groceries. We are running out of food for tonight's dinner" she said. "Let me do it" Rick said. "Just buying some groceries. I will be back in a moment" she said. "As you said, just buy some groceries. I can do it. Come on, give me a list. I will buy whatever you need" he said and grinned. "Alright, here you go" she said. She kissed him goodbye and closed the door. She went to her library to continue her book but interrupted by door knocks. 'He must forget to take his wallet again' she thought and rolled her eyes. "You always-" she couldn't continue her words as she opened the door and realised the man wasn't her husband.

"I'm home" Rick shouted when the closed the door. "Evie, I'm home" he said it again while he was going to the kitchen and dropped the stuffs he got from the market. "Evie?" he popped his head at the library but there was no sign of her. He walked to their bedroom and no sign of his wife as well. He frowned and rolled his eyes when he came to realize that she might have gone to the Cairo Museum. He left the house and went to the Cairo Museum to search for his wife. "I'm not going to give in this time" he mumbled while driving.

"Bob, is my wife here?" Rick asked. "No, sir. I didn't see her today. I thought she is having rest at home?" Bob said as he cared for Evelyn because she had been nice to him. "Well, I went out for awhile but she was not at home when I got back. I thought she came to here. Are you sure she is not here? If you lie-" Rick said. "Sir, I do not lie. She didn't show up for days. Including today" Bob said. "Sorry Bob, I don't mean to-" Rick said. "It's fine. I could see that you are panic. Maybe she went out for a walk. And she would be home now when you got back" Bob said as he tried to lighten the American. "Maybe she is. Thank you Bob" Rick said and left the museum. When he was driving back to his house, something wasn't right. She wouldn't leave the house just like that. She would leave note to him. Oh no, something bad. He drove fast and not even care to turn off the car engine when he reached the house. "Evie!" Rick shouted. "Ok, stop playing game. You win! Come out now" Rick said. He dropped his head and sighed. Then he noticed there was a scratch on the floor. "Evie" he turned to the door and went out to search for his wife. Instead he bumped into a man.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Here we go again~**

It's been awhile since I posted Chapter 19. Things happened and I wasn't in the mood to write. I thought of giving up but the reviews got me back here. I decided to pick it back up. I would like to apologize if this chapter doesn't make sense because I am not sure where it would lead. All the plots in my head was gone. Anyway, I will try my best to make it a good story. Thank you for the supports. Love you guys

Let's have it~

"Ahhhhhhhhh" Rick yelled. "Ahhhhhhh" the man yelled in shock as well. "You scare the hell out of me, Rick" Jonathan said. Rick rolled his eyes. "I am not in the mood to talk, Jonathan. Get out of my way" Rick said. "Come on Rick. I haven't seen you in awhile. Don't you miss your dear brother-in-law? Well, you seem to be in bad mood. Had fight with old mum? Speaking of her, where is she? Must be missing me deadly" Jonathan said without a pause, enthusiastic being back from the dessert. "Somebody got her" Rick said coldly. "What do you mean got her?" Jonathan asked. Rick was tired to speak so he moved to have Jonathan see the scratch on the floor. "I say, why the scratch? Don't tell me is the old mummy again" Jonathan asked when he noticed it. "I don't know" Rick said and sighed. "I went to buy groceries. She wasn't here when I got back. I thought she went to the library again. But, Bob said she didn't show up at the library. Just now, I noticed the scratch. I have no clue where she is" Rick said. "Cheer up, old boy. She must have gone for a walk. You know, she can't stay too long in the house" Jonathan said. "How do you explain the scratch?" Rick asked. "Listen, I am going to find her. I don't buy your story" Rick said and turned to leave. "Where are you going? I mean Cairo is bloody huge, not to mention the whole Egypt. Maybe someone will send notes?" Jonathan said, still couldn't believe his sister was kidnapped. "Look, she's probably suffering in nowhere. You can argue at here or help me to find her. Whoever got her is going to pay for it" Rick said out loud, impatiently. He took few steps before he noticed a guy on a horse was coming at his direction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She felt numb. Her neck hurt like hell. She felt like her head is going to explore into pieces. And the world is shaking. Indeed, she was on top on the camel, someone was holding her, keeping her from falling. The weather was hot. 'This is Egypt, Evelyn' she thought. 'Was it a dream? That we got back from Hamunaptra? That I got married? Oh god, please tell me it was not a dream' her mind was confused. "You're awake" the voice broke her thoughts. "George!!!" she yelled. "What do you think you are doing?" she yelled again. In fact, George was holding her, so closely. "Let go of me!" she said. "If I was you, I would stay still and be quiet. You wouldn't want to fall down. If you still care for the baby" George said. 'Baby? Baby... Married... Rick... Rick!' memory flow in and everything started to make sense. 'I got kidnapped. Again' she thought. "What do you want?" she asked. "Oh yes. I should let you know, so that I can get the direction. Well, we are going to Hamunaptra. And you are going to bring me there" George said. "What... what... Hamunaptra? Are you insane? It doesn't exist" she lied. "Yes it does exist. Someone has gone there and came back in one piece" George said. "Hamunaptra is a myth. What a shame that you believe it" she said as she wasn't going to give in. "You are a terrible liar, Evie" George said. "Don't call me that. You have no right" she said. "I have no right? I used to call you Evie. We used to be close. And we should be close. We should get married. You are suppose to be my wife!" George said. "We are done long time ago. And you know that" she said. "You and I are perfect match. The yank is no good for you. He is so rude and not well educated!" George said. "Yes he is rude. But you know what? He loves me and I love him. You are selfish who care for yourself" she said. "It doesn't matter anymore. Soon I will be the most powerful person in the world. You will obey to me. And now, tell me how to get to Hamunaptra. Don't try to bluff me, I know the three of you are the survivors came back from Hamunaptra. And don't try my patience as I will do anything to get there. If you want your child to be safe, let's stop playing games with me. I know you far better" George warned Evelyn. She had no choice but obey because the safety of the baby inside her tummy, Rick's baby is being threatened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I believe something happened" Hassan said as he noticed Rick's expression. "What do you mean? You take my wife?!" Rick grabbed Hassan's collar impatiently. "Relax my friend. I suspect your wife missing is caused by a friend of yours called George" Hassan said. "George? why him?" Rick asked. "I suspect he knows about Hamunaptra. He showed interest on Hamunaptra and got some information at the market" Hassan said. "Shit!" Rick swore. "And that's why he left us" Jonathan said. "What do you mean?" Rick asked. "One morning we woke up and he was gone. Well, I thought he finaly had enough in the dessert and well, got back to London. Since he was gone, I can't go further without Evie being there to guide me, and here I am" Jonathan said. Rick sighed. "I'm going to get her back" Rick said. "Count me on. I may not be helping much but she is my sister" Jonathan said. "I have camels" Hassan said and the guys looked at him. "You need the camels. Bring them back in one piece. Alive" Hassan said. "Here we go again" Rick said, ignored Hassan funny comments.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He always staying awake during the lights and the darks. He didn't seem to have enough sleep. He had duties. He had to guard the city. His followers took the shift but he was there most of the time. The elderly count on him to make sure the undead wouldn't be awaken again. Egypt couldn't take such plague for a second time. They simply couldn't afford the price and consequences that brought by the undead. The moving shadow under the moonlight caught his attention. "Why don't these people stop chasing for Hamunaptra?" Aderth said quietly. "Halim, go and have a look. Be careful and don't expose youself" Aderth instructed one of his men.

I promise the next one wouldn't have to wait so long. Review please.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 : Pray**

Thank you for all the support

Let's have it

She was exhausted. She was thirsty. She was dizzy. Everything didn't seem right. Her body didn't seem fine. The travel had caused her dehydrated because George didn't give much water to Evelyn. The weather was hot during daytime. It was strange that such a place could be this cold during nightime. She was shivering. She was staying strong because she had to. The baby relied on her. She had to be strong for the baby. For Rick. She remembered the time when Imhotep took her away from Rick. His eyes looked into hers. Things left unsaid but the love was there. She could feel it. She knew he loves her. And, she loves him too. That was the only reason that forced her to stay strong although she was frightened. She was afraid that they wouldn't have the chance getting to know each other. She was afraid that she had no chance to let him know. She loves him. And now, she knew something wasn't right. The baby would due in no time. She felt a little pain in her tummy. But not too pain that showed on her face. She knew if she was going to give birth at this moment, both of them, she and the baby would not make it. There was no possibility that they could survive in this extreme condition. Even, if they could make it in such condition, there was no way they could survive once they reached Hamunaptra. George probably would not kill her but the baby, Rick's baby would be in danger. The man had no mercy. He hated Rick, not to say his baby. Evelyn was not a girl who pray to the God. But this time, she couldn't do a thing but pray. Pray for a glimmer of hope that Rick would know where she was. That he could make it this time, just like months ago when he saved her from the undead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Master, I am here to inform you that the shadow was indeed men. A camel, a man and a woman. A pregnant lady" Halim reported to Ardeth. "Pregnant lady? Are you sure?" Ardeth asked. "Yes, Master. I am sure" Halim asked. "Master, I spotted two guys routing to Hamunaptra" Hashim reported. "Another two men. Where?" Ardeth asked. "A mile away from the east" Hashim said. "Get everyone ready but wait for my instruction. Don't make any move before I'm back" Ardeth said and left the camp. Ardeth got to his horse and went for checking. He needed to be sure that his instinct was right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The night was cold as usual. He was used to the extreme weather in Egypt. He wasn't shivering but he felt cold without his wife in his arms. He missed Evelyn. "Rick?" Jonathan spoke softly. "Yeah... couldn't sleep?" Rick asked. "Nah... don't worry, old mum is strong. She will be fine. She will" Jonathan assured Rick, more like assuring himself. Rick smiled in response. The only thing he could do is to pray. Rick O'Connell, pray for the very first time. The sound of running horse caught Rick's attention. He was in the state to fight immediately, holding gun and prepared to shot whoever approached with bad intention. He lowered his gun when he realized the guy who approached them was a friend of him. They were not really "friend" but they met under extreme circumstance. "It is impossible to move under your nose" Rick said. "My friend, why are you here?" Ardeth asked. "Someone has taken my wife. Don't try to stop me, I don't want to hurt you" Rick said. "Relax my friend. I may know where is your wife. Is she pregnant?" Ardeth asked. "You know where is she?!" Rick yelled. "Of course he knows, old boy. He is the medjai!" Jonathan said. "Come with me, my medjai knows the exact location of your wife" Ardeth said and the men followed him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She's there" Rick said as he spotted his wife through monocular. "So, what's the plan?" Jonathan asked. "I don't know. There is a distance. He will know if we approach near enough. There is no place for hiding. I don't want Evie to get hurt" Rick said as he couldn't come out with a plan. He was distracted from worrying his wife. "We need to wait until he reach Hamunaptra. We have advantage at there. I have another route to Hamunaptra which will make us reach there before them. Then, we can attack. He will not expect us to be there" Ardeth said. "Another route?" Jonathan asked. "There are many things that you don't know yet. What do you think we can stop anyone who try to go Hamunaptra?" Ardeth smiled as he said. "Well, we better move then" Rick said and prepared to fight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We are here" Evelyn said. "Where?" George asked as he was confused. "Hamu... Hamunaptra" Evelyn said softly as the pain getting intense. "I don't see any temple here. Don't you try to fool me" George said. "The place was ruin idiot! Buried underneath that bloody sand!" she yelled as she was impatience to explain further. George lower the camel and helped Evelyn down. "Show me the entrance" George said. "The place was buried under the sand. The entrance was distroyed. I don't know where is the entrance" Evelyn said. "Let me show you" the man behind George said. As they turned around, they noticed the men all in black robes, face covered. 'The Medjai' Evelyn thought. "Who the hell are you?" George swored. "Medjai, the guardian of this place" the man said. "Well, where is the entrance?" George asked. "Entrance is right over there. Please forgive my rudeness, you cannot take any weapons into the temple" the man said as he held out his hand gesturing George to handover his weapons. "Why should I trust you?" George questioned. "That's all on you. Trust or don't. If you insist to take weapons, both of you will get kill. Your odd are not so great" the man said. In fact, there were ten medjai. Knowing he didn't have advantage, George had no choice but obey. George was getting Evelyn close to him all the while. He seemed to have the idea to use Evelyn as a shield when danger was going to knock at his door. The medjai was trying to distract George so that Rick, from the back could have a chance to save his wife. After George took out his weapons, he felt a cold steel was pointing at his head. "Try to move, there will be a hole at your head!" the man who held the gun said. "Rick..." she said as she noticed the man was her husband. "You bastard! Kidnapped a pregnant lady?!" Rick yelled as he punched George at his face. Blood split out from his mouth. "Rick..." Evelyn said softly but he couldn't hear it. "That's enough! Your wife is in pain" Jonathan said. The word struck Rick's head and he ran to his wife. "Hey, you alright?" Rick asked as he knee down, holding his wife. It felt so good to have her in his arms again. "Rick, I think... I think the baby is going to... ahhhhhhhhhh" she yelled in pain and closed her eyes. "Is she going to birth now?" Jonathan asked as he was panicked. "Here?" Rick and Jonathan looked at each other. She was grabbing both men's hands in hers. The men could feel the pain she was suffering. "Take her to my camp. We have people to help your wife" Ardeth said.

Review please~


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 : A difficult delivery**

I apologize for the delay. I have been busy with my works. Once again, thank you for all the support.

Here's the story.

As they reached the medjai camp, Ardeth called for his people. "Get the healer" he said to one of the young medjai. The young medjai ran off to a tent not too far away from them. Ardeth led them to one of the tents. Rick held his wife in his arms and carried her to the room. He lay her down on the bed and gently stroke her forehead. Her body was all perspiration. "Rick, it's hurt" she said. "Shhhhhhh... I'm here baby. I'm here" Rick assured his wife. Suddenly, an old lady came into the tent and said something in Arabic. Rick understood what she said and turned to look at Ardeth. "Please, I need to stay. My wife needs me here" Rick told Ardeth. "My friend, your wife will be safe with her. Come with me" Ardeth said. "No... I won't leave her" Rick said and insisted to stay beside his wife. "Plea-se... plea-se... don't leave me Rick. Please... let him stay" Evelyn cried. The old lady said something again, " _All men out. Except you_ ". "Thank you" as Rick understood what she said. "Rick, I want to sit" Evelyn said. He helped her sat and moved to her back to support her, holding her in his arms and stroke her abdomen.

The old lady instructed Rick to undress his wife. Once it was done, she checked on Evelyn's condition whether the baby was due to come to the world. But something was bad. Evelyn was in fever. She was dehydrated due to the hot weather, as well as the perspiration caused by the pain. Time was running. The baby must came now since Evelyn still had strength. They needed her strength to push the baby. The old lady checked on Evelyn once again and confirmed it was the time to push the baby out. "Dear, I need you to push now" the old lady said. Rick was shocked that she could speak English but it wasn't the time for question. Evelyn nodded and pushed. She grab her husband arm and push as hard as she could. Rick could feel the pain on his arm but he knew it was nothing compare to what his wife was going through. "Evy, bite me if you want" he said. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" she said as she noticed she was grabing his arm too hard. "It's ok. Anything you want. You are not hurting me" Rick assured his wife. After so many times of pushing, she was exhausted. Tears running down her face. "I can't do this Rick. The baby is not coming out" she cried. "Shhhhhh... you can do this. You're stronger than me. The baby needs you now. Come on, you can do this. Just push one more time. I promise" Rick said. She nodded. She closed her eyes and pushed one more time. This time with all her strength. After hours of screaming, finally the sound of baby cries fill the tent. It was the best cries that Rick ever heard. "It's a boy" the old lady said. It was so sweet to hear his son cries. "Evy, it's a boy... Evy... Evy" Rick tried few times but no response from his wife. Her eyes closed and her body temperature was high. The old lady shouted and another two ladies rushed into the tent. She passed the baby to one of the lady and said, "Out now". "No, I won't-" Rick refused to leave. "I will take care of your wife. Please follow my people, your son needs you now. Go" the old lady said and started to treat Evelyn with traditional Egyptian's remedy. Rick obeyed to her words and followed the lady out of the tent.

She cleaned up the baby with warm water and wrapped him up with a white cloth. She hand over the baby to Rick. For the first time, Rick holding his son in his arms. He looked a lot like him. Brown hairs and ocean blue eyes. The lady feed the baby with milk as he started to cry. After the feeding, the baby yawned and slept. "Alex" Rick smiled at his son and also worried about his wife. "My friend" Ardeth called as he entered the tent with the old lady. "How's my wife?" he asked. "She is weak. She lost too much blood. She is dehydrated. The birth delivery was too much for her. She could be hard to have baby again. I'm sorry" the old lady said. "Does she know?" Rick asked. "No, I think it's better for you to tell her. I'm so sorry" the old lady said. "It's not your fault. Is she awake?" Rick asked. "She is sleeping now. But don't worry. We got her. She will heal within days. Let her rest now. You, also need rest. We have people to take care of her" she continued. "Thank you so much. Could you help me to take care of him? I want to stay beside my wife" Rick said. "My friend, you can rest. Our people will take care of Evelyn" Ardeth said. "I know. I know I can trust on you guys. But, she feel safe when I am around her. She needs me there. That's the only thing I can do for her" Rick said and left the baby with the ladies. He trusted his friend, Ardeth would protect his son. He didn't know why but he just knew it.

Rick entered the tent and found his wife was sleeping. His heart sank when he noticed she looked pale. He realized he held his breath for too long and for the first time, tears running down his cheek. He felt relief when she was breathing slowly. She was alive. He couldn't live without her. After so much suffering, he felt helpless that he couldn't do anything to keep her from harm. When she was in pain, there was nothing he can do to help her. He sit next to her and kissed her forehead. He held her hand in his and looked at her beautiful face. She had been through so much after she met him. He swore to the God, he would do anything to protect her and his son from harm. Nothing could stop him.

She opened her eyes. Everything came into her eyes was strange. She felt exhausted. Her arm was numb. She looked around and finally, the familiar face came into her view. Her husband rest his head on the bed while holding her hand. She stroke his hair and he opened his eyes. Beautiful smiling face came into his view as he raised his head. Still, she looked pale but she seemed fine. "Hey, beautiful. How are you feeling?" he asked. "I'm fine. Where's the baby?" she asked. "The healer is taking care of him" Rick said. "Him? It's a boy! I knew it's boy" she smiled at him. "Yeah... wait me here. I go take him" he said and kissed on her lips. He helped her sit and poured some water for her before he left to carry his son.

She heard baby cries after few minutes he left. He entered the tent with the old lady carried the crying baby in her arms. "Why is he crying?" Evelyn asked as she was worried. "Don't worry my dear. That's how he tell you that he is hungry" the lady said. She helped Evelyn to unbutton her cloth and put the baby on his mother's arms. "There you go" she said as she situate the baby's mouth to his mother nipple. "Alex" Evelyn said as she feeding her son. "He looks like you Rick" Evelyn said as she looked up to her husband and he smiled back. He was thinking how to tell her the bad news that she was hard to have another baby in future. He couldn't think of how she would response. He don't want to put her in pain anymore. But he couldn't lie to his wife.

Would Rick tell his wife?

 _*PS: I was going to write the old lady script with Arabic but I don't know a single word for Arabic. So, let's assume she knows English._

Review please.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: The Family**

Hey, I am back again. Sorry that I left for so long. A lot of things came up and I was not in the mood to write. You know, writer's block.

Anyway, I am about to write the last chapter here. Thank you for those who always support me. Also, I appreciate that you like my story.

There you go~

Few days later, Evy was feeling better. She had spent several days on the bed without getting her feet landed on the floor. Rick had became a very instructive husband to his wife, which was very unusual. Whenever Evy heard the baby cried, she wanted to reach her baby as soon as she could. However, as stubborn as he was, Rick would not let his wife left the bed. He would bring food to Evy every two hours. She understood that he wanted her to get well soon with the food and medicine being consumed. But, she was bored. The food was more than enough. Soon, she would be a fat lady with the amount of the food she had eaten in days. She was not used to being in the bed all day without doing anything. And, she was pissed off with her husband instructive way to her.

"Rick, stop it!" she yelled at him when he asked her not to walk around and stay in the bed. "Hey, you need to rest" Rick said calmly. "I have had much rest than I actually needed, Rick. I feel better now. See, I can walk without any supports" she said confidently. "I know. But... you need to stay in the bed" he said. She felt something was not right with her husband. "Rick, are you alright?" she asked as she walked towards him. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just... I'm just worry about you. That's all" he said and tried to smile little, but failed to. She knew something was not right. "Don't lie to me. You know I don't like it when you lie to me. And you know I can tell it from the way you speak" she said as she had knew him well enough to know when he tried to hide something from her. By that time, she already reached her husband. "Tell me, what happen?" she said as she looked into his eyes. She knew he was in pain. Tears roll down on his face. She catched his tears drops with her finger and stroke his face with her thumb, as he used to do it to her. "Evy I need you tell you something and you are not going to like it. You need to listen very carefully. I don't think I can speak it twice to you" Rick said. She nodded, though there were millions of questions that she would like to ask, but she forced herself to keep her mouth shut and listen to her husband's biggest secret which he was about to share. "Evy, you are not going to have a second baby. There, I said it" Rick said it quietly as he avoided her eyes. "Second baby? Am I supposed to expecting the second one?" she asked. 'Oh no' he wanted to punch himself at that moment. She did not get what he meant to say. "No. What I mean is... the healer said you were in a very bad condition. You are not... not you. We are not going to have another baby anymore. You lost too much blood. I am lucky that I still have you and Alex. I'm sorry" he said as he looked into her eyes. And finally she got what he meant. She stood still, unable to accept the fact that she was not going to have another baby. In fact, she wanted a boy and a girl. But, the dream would not come true anymore. Because of her stubborness. Only if she could turn back the time. Rick had always refused to jump back into the field when he knew she was pregnant with Alex. Tears roll down on her face. "It was all my fault. It was all my fault" she said as she cried. He tried to hold her in his arms but she pushed him away. "Evy, it wasn't your fault. The bastard..." he said as he tried to calm her down. "It was me who brought him here. It's my fault. Please don't hate me" she said as she cried. He needed her to calm down, to listen to him. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. A moment later, their lips broke apart. She seemed to calm down a little. "You don't have to feel sorry. It wasn't your fault. Neither of us would expect this to happen. But, it did happen. There is no way we could turn back the time. If you ask me, whether I want another baby, I will say yes. I do want it and I am not going to lie to you. But, nothing could change what I feel for you. Nothing could come between us. Not this" he said as he looked into her eyes. "But..." she tried to say but he interrupted. "I have Alex. I have YOU. I still think that I am the luckiest man alive. I love you, Evy" he said with his heart. "I love you too" she said and finally wrapped both arms around his neck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The couple went back to London with their son after a month. They made the decision that they would not get back to the field in two years time. All the ruins must be put aside. The family would be their first priority.

The end.


End file.
